Kingdom hearts beyond the gate
by XXXWilson
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi has now defeated the heartless and the nobodies but there is something more out there. And what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**XXXWilson: Hello guys this is a new story and it is based of the Kingdom hearts series. I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter**

* * *

In a galaxy there is a world named Destiny Islands. Where three best friends lives. Sora, Riku and Kairi. In a normal day at Destiny Island three friends where sitting together and they where talking to each other

"It has been three months and it hasn't been a single attack of either the heartless nor the nobodies." Said A grey haired boy

"Are you worried Riku?" Said a spike haired boy

"I geuss i am. It's so quiet. I'm not so used to it" Said Riku

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Beyond the gate**

**Chapter 1: A new adventure begins**

"Come on Riku relax" Said a red haired girl

"I'm trying Kairi. But i just can't" Said Riku

"You know i want to go home. What do you say Kairi?" Said the spiked haired boy

"Yeah. Riku lets go to Sora's place" Said Kairi

"Sorry i don't feel like it. But you two can just go all alone" Said Riku

"Is it something wrong Riku?" Said Kairi

"No. Just leave me alone" Said Riku and then he walks away

"Whats wrong with him. He's always like this when we decide to go to your place Sora." Said Kairi

"It's for the best to leave him alone" Said Sora

"Why?" Said Kairi

"I have known Riku all my life. And he never had a family like i have. His mother died when he was 5 year old. And his father. Well nobody knows where his father is. I think he's a bit envious to the fact that i have a mother and a father. But he was always alone. Nobody to take care of him. And no one to love him" Said Sora

"I never knew that" Said Kairi

Riku was just walking around in the island

"Sora has no idea how great his life is. I wish i had a family like he has. But he is my friend. But still. I am a bit envious for it" Said Riku

_**In a different place in destiny islands**_

"Sora, Kairi... Where's Riku?" Said a brown haired girl

"Well you see Selphie. Riku needs some time alone" Said Kairi

"Why?" Said Selphie

"He's unsure about the heartless ore nobodies" Said Sora

"Why? You three have defeated them all haven't you?" Said Selphie

"Come on let's go" Said Sora

And then Sora and Kairi walks away

_**At the island**_

Riku was sitting down on the sand

"I wonder my father is alive. I hope he's not. Cause that bastard left me. He LEFT ME. He doesn't love me. And why would he. It doesn't matter but i still wonder why he did it... I wonder did I and Sora and Kairi defeated all of the heartless? Ore the nobodies? Ore maybe there is something else out there" Said Riku

_**In another island**_

Sora and Kairi where walking and walking and at the same time a black cloaked with the hood on where standing and watching them. However Sora and Kairi were still walking. And then they walked into a house Sora's house

_**Inside Sora's house**_

"Hey where's your parents Sora?" Said Kairi

"They are not home today. They are not coming back until tomorrow" Said Sora

"You know i was thinking about what Riku said. How do we know that the heartless are truly defeated?" Said Kairi

"I don't know. But what i do know. Is that. There is more out there that we still don't know. But it has been peaceful the last three months. So we should think positive" Said Sora

"Yeah you're right. But i still get the feeling that there's someone out there who wants the kingdom hearts in their own desire" Said Kairi

"If it happens then we'll stop them no matter what" Said Sora

_**In the island**_

Riku is still on the island and then he hears a voice

"You're looking for answers. But you won't find them here" Said a man in black cloak with the hood on.

Riku turned around and he said

"Who're you?"

"I'm a member of the organization X" Said the black cloaked person

"Organization X. What kinda organization is that? Are you a nobody?" Said Riku

"No. I'm not a nobody and neither is anyone of the organization X. And we are not heartless either. But we're not a worthless human either" Said the black cloaked person

"Then what are you? All of you?" Said Riku

"I'm not going to tell you boy. But i can tell you my name. It's Xia" Said Xia

"Alright then Xia. Why are you here?" Said Riku

"I was actually looking for your father" Said Xia

"My father? You mean that bastard is still alive?" Said Riku

"Yes. But once i find him he'll be dead. But thats not the only reason why I'm here" Said Xia

"What other reason?" Said Riku

"My master send me here. So we can create the ring of phoenix" Said Xia

"The ring of what? And who's your master? Tell me" Said Riku

"You know what kid i like you. But it's sad that you'll die" Said Xia

"What? What are you talking about. Nothing makes sense" Said Riku

And then Xia vanish

"Hey come back. Tell me... Who was that. And why was he here?" Said Riku

And then all of the sudden the cloud became darker and darker

"Whats going on here?" Said Riku

And Riku ran away

_**In the other island**_

Riku ran in the other island and then he meets Sora and Kairi

"Oh I'm so glad i found you guys" Said Riku

"Yeah me to. Why does the sky goes darker and darker?" Said Kairi

"I don't know but i doubt it is a good sign" Said Riku

"Is it the work of the heartless ore the nobodies?" Said Sora

"No. It's not the work of the heartless nor the nobodies. It's something else" Said Riku

And then Sora, Riku and Kairi's keyblade suddenly appears and then everything went dark.

_**In a diffrent world**_

"Where are we... Sora look" Said Riku

"Huh?" Said Sora

"It's Twilight Town" Said Riku

"You're right. But why are we here?" Said Sora

"I don't know i remember our keyblades suddenly appears and then everything went black and... Hey where's Kairi?" Said Riku

"Huh? She's gone?" Said Sora

"You mean only the two of us are here?" Said Riku

"What is going on here?" Said Sora

"I don't know. But it is not the heartless ore nobodies we're dealing with" Said Riku

**XXXWilson: To be continued**

**Now this was the first chapter. I just want to say that this has nothing to do with the earlier Kingdom Hearts stories i wrote before. This is another story. I hope you'll read the following chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 2. Enjoy**

* * *

"Why are we here in Twilight Town?" Said Sora

"I don't know. But I'm sure that black cloaked person has something to do with it" Said Riku

"That black cloaked person?" Said Sora

"Oh did i forgot to tell you that alright let me explain then" Said Riku

**Chapter 2: Twilight Town to Hollow Bastion**

Riku told everything to Sora

"Organization X?" Said Sora

"I don't know who they are. But I'm sure they are responsible for what happened" Said Riku

"Hey. Maybe we should go to Yen Sid" Said Sora

"Yeah. Maybe he knows. Come on lets go" Said Riku

And then they ran to the train station. they bought tickets and then they took the train.

_**At the train**_

"Our keyblades just appeared for some reason, why?" Said Sora

"Maybe. It's because it saved our lives" Said Riku

"But why aren't Kairi with us?" Said Sora

"I don't know. But maybe Yen Sid knows" Said Riku

"Maybe... The cloud it was so dark. I don't know what happened. But i do know... It's not the heartless. It's something else" Said Sora

_**At Yen Sid's tower**_

Sora and Riku was in the top of the tower and they meet a wizard with blue clothes and a blue hat. with a grey beard

"Master Yen Sid we need your help" Said Sora

"Sora? Riku? What are you two doing here?" Said Yen Sid

"Our Keyblades took us here. But for some reason Kairi is not here with us. And the cloud to our world became dark" Said Riku

"I'm sorry. But i can't help you two" Said Yen Sid

"What? But why?" Said Sora

"Sora you must understand. I'm a wizard i can't find your friend Kairi. Thats something you two must" Said Yen Sid

"Well. Do you know anything about the organization X" Said Riku

"Riku even the wisest person of them all don't know anything. I have never heard of this Organization X. It's new to me to" Said Yen Sid

"Well Riku said something about dark clouds do you know anything about that?" Said Sora

"It sounds like that your world has been consumed by darkness" Said Yen Sid

"WHAT? You mean our world is taken away by the darkness?" Said Riku

"I am afraid so. But it's strange. You two has locked the keyhole there. It should't be possible. Which mean we are dealing something else. Not the heartless nor the nobodies. Which means whatever we're facing doesn't need the keyhole to destroy a world" Said Yen Sid

"Hey Yen Sid" Said Riku

"Yes. What is it Riku?" Said Yen Sid

"Can you tell me. What is the ring of Phoenix?" Said Riku

"I know that it is the most powerful thing of all time. And like every great powers. Someone has a desire for it. Maybe the reason they took your world is because of the ring of phoenix" Said Yen Sid

"The most powerful thing? But i thought the keyblade was" Said Riku

"The keyblade is powerful but it's not that powerful the ring is" Said Yen Sid

"Tell me what kinda powers does the ring have?" Said Riku

"I have heard it has the power to grant you immortality" Said Yen Sid

"Immortality?" Said Riku

_**Somewhere in Twilight Town**_

"Xia i don't understand, why are you after Hiku?" Said a man i black cloak

"So i can kill that bastard. You should know that Xito" Said Xia

"Master did not say we should go after him" Said Xito

"I don't care what master says" Said Xia

"Thats to bad. But remember master is the leader of our organization" Said Xito

"Organization? Why is are we called organization X again? We are only 5 members" Said Xia

"4. Xeed has betrayed us... But we're called organization X because we are a secret organization. X means the unknown remember?" Said Xito

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that" Said Xia

"We should go to Hollow Bastion. We're supposed to meet master there" Said Xito

"Alright. But after that I'm going after Hiku" Said Xia

And then Xito opens a portal and they enter

_**At Yen Sid's tower**_

"Can you tell us anything more of the ring of phoenix?" Said Sora

"I know about the legend. It was in a world for over 400 years ago. Nobody knows the name of that world and nobody knows where it is. Nobody even knows it's still alive ore not. But anyway the legend goes that a person created the ring of Phoenix by using all the humans life for creating it" Said Yen Sid

"Wait are you saying that you must sacrifice human life for creating one?" Said Riku

"No. It's heart. It needs heart to be created" Said Yen Sid

"Heart. So it's a ring that consumes hearts?" Said Riku

"Yes thats right. It needs heart. If the ring doesn't get heart than it will be unusable" Said Yen Sid

"Then we must stop them. They are about to create a new one i heard it from one of the guy from the organization" Said Riku

"Indeed. You two must go to Hollow Bastion. And find Yuffie" Said Yen Sid

And then he opens a portal

"Why Yuffie?" Said Sora

"Cause she probably knows more about the ring and the organization than i do. Now go" Said Yen Sid

"Come on" Said Riku

And then they walked into the portal and they entered it

_**Hollow Bastion**_

Sora and Riku enters the portal and they where in a town

"Well hello to you" Said a man with brown hair and black clothes

"Leon" Said Sora

"Long time no see" Said Leon

"Sorry but we don't have time to talk we need to see Yuffie" Said Riku

"Okay. Come with me" Said Leon

And then they walked into a house and then they meet a girl with black hair

"Sora and Riku. It's so nice to see you two" Said the girl with black hair

"It's nice to meet you to Yuffie" Said Sora

"But we need to ask you something" Said Riku

And then both of them explains everything

"I see... But sorry to disappoint you two. But i don't know much" Said Yuffie

"What?" Said both Sora and Riku at the same time

"But maybe she does. Leon?" Said Yuffie

"Yeah" Said Leon

"Show them to Dante's house they are going to pay her a visit." Said Yuffie

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 3. Enjoy**

* * *

Sora and Riku where walking on a road

"I wonder what kinda person Dante is" Said Sora

"According to Yuffie, she is one of the most powerful and one of the wisest mage of all time" Said Riku

**Chapter 3: Dante**

Sora and Riku walked to a door and Sora knocked on the door and then the door opens and Selphie was standing inside

"Sora? Riku? I'm so glad to see you two" Said Selphie

"Selphie? What are you doing here?" Said Sora

"Come in and i'll tell you" Said Selphie

And then they enters the house.

"After what happened in our island i woke up in this house. Lady Dante told me that she found me at her garden and took me in. Dante, she's the kindest woman i have ever met" Said Selphie

"Great. Where's she?" Said Riku

And then Selphie points her finger at a door

"Inside of that room" Said Selphie

And then Sora and Riku enters the room and they see an old woman with grey hair sitting at a desk

"So you're Dante?" Said Riku

"Yes thats right. You must be Riku. And you must be Sora. I have heard a lot about you two" Said Dante

"Tell me. What is your relationship with Yuffie?" Said Sora

"Well I'm her adoptive mother" Said Dante

"Her adoptive mother?" Said Riku

"Yes her parents died when she was just a child so i took care of her till she grown up. But lets go to the living room. I'll make some tea for you two" Said Dante

And then Riku, Sora and Dante walked out of the room and closed the door. Meanwhile outside of the house a man with black hair sun glasses and black clothes was standing outside and looked inside of the window of that room

"Well, well, well. Who knew that those two boys would happened to be here. Must be my lucky day" Said the man

**In the city**

"Do you think Dante knows anything?" Said Leon

"I'm sure she knows a lot. But the problem is. Will she tell anything" Said Yuffie

"Well. Well. Tell me who is up there and talking to Dante" Said a man with an eye patch over his right eye and has black hair

"Xemros" Said Yuffie

"Indeed it's me" Said Xemros

"What do you want?" Said Yuffie

"I already told you. Who is talking to Dante?" Said Xemros

"Thats none of your business" Said Yuffie

"You still don't like me? Let me remind you that I'm going to be the ruler of this world so you better threat me with respect when that day comes" Said Xemros

And then he walks away

"I hope that day will never come" Said Yuffie

_**At Dante's house**_

Sora and Riku was sitting at a table

"So Dante tell me. Why did you want to be a mage?" Said Sora

"This might sound predictable. But i wanted to be a mage so i can help people. And give them wisdom" Said Dante

Dante walked to the table and gave Sora and Riku a coup of tea each.

"I know your father Riku" Said Dante

"Huh?" Said Riku

"Yes Hiku thats his name. He is a great man. We used to talk about the greater for the future of this world" Said Dante

And then Riku walked outside

"Was it something i said?" Said Dante

"No. Just leave him alone" Said Sora

And then Sora finish his coup of tea

"Oh yeah. There is one thing we need to ask you" Said Sora

"Ask me then. I'll answer it" Said Dante

"Grea. What can you tell us about the organ..." Said Sora but then he hears Selphie scream

"Huh? Selphie?" Said Sora

Sora ran to the next room and he sees Selphie lying on the ground. Sora ran to her and holds her in his arm

"Selphie are you alright?... She's just unconscious thank god" Said Sora

And then Sora ran back to the living room and he sees a man in black clothes holding Dante in her face and he holds a knife under Dante's head

"Stay back. I have no intuition to kill this old lady. So just come with us" Said the man holding a knife

"Dante" Said Sora

And then there is a girl with a long blonde hair that punches Sora at his head and Sora became unconscious

"Good job Mira" Said the man holding a knife

"Thanks" Said Mira

_**Outside Dante's house**_

Riku was standing outside the house and the he meets the guy with black hair and sunglasses

"Hello... You're Riku right?" Said the man with sunglasses

"Huh? Who're you?" Said Riku

"None important. But i think you know about this organization" Said the man with sunglasses

"Organization? Are you apart of it?" Said Riku

"Well i used to. But then it became so boring so i quit" Said The man with sunglasses

And then Riku's keyblade appears in Riku's hand

"Hahaha. So you're going to fight me eh? Well i accept your challenge" Said the man with sunglass

Riku attacks but the man dodges it and kicks Riku down to the ground

"You're to slow kid" Said the man

And the he grabs Riku's shirt and lifts him

"You either come with us. Ore you die. So whats gonna be?" Said the man and then he looks at the window and he sees Dante staring at him.

After a little while he throws Riku. And then the man and Mira who was inside of Dante's house goes to the man with sunglasses

"Lets go" Said the man with sunglasses and then they ran away and kidnaps Sora

"What? They got Sora. No. Wait" Said Riku and then he follows them.

_**At the city**_

Riku ran and ran looking after Sora. He asks people around but none of them could answer him

_**Outside Dante's house**_

Dante is sitting outside and Yuffie and Leon is there

"What happened?" Said Yuffie

"Sora and Riku arrived at my home but not long after Sora got kidnapped and Riku is following them" Said Dante

"You know who kidnapped Sora don't you?" Said Yuffie

"No. I have no idea who that person is. But i do know that people like him likes to hang around at the local pub" Said Dante

"You better have nothing to do with it" Said Yuffie

"If i did. Then why should they attack my home in the first place... Outside of my home. All of the humans are just weak pathetic creature. They are arrogant enough to believe that they can play god. None of them deserves our help Yuffie" Said Dante

"Not everybody sees the world as you do Dante" Said Yuffie

"Thats to bad. I think everybody should" Said Dante

"I don't have time to have these conversation with you. We'll take it next time" Said Yuffie and the she and Leon walks away

"Sorry to disappoint you Yuffie. But there won't be any next time" Said Dante

_**Meanwhile at somewhere else**_

"Where am i? What? Who are you guys? And why am i here?" Said Sora

"You should ask the boss" Said Mira

"The boss?" Said Sora

"That would be me" Said the man with sunglasses

"Who are you?" Said Sora

"Well how should i put it. Well i used to be a part of a big organization but that was a long time ago" Said the man with sunglasses

"Organization? You mean the organization X?" Said Sora

"Thats right. And you and with your friend are key bearers" Said the man

"You and the rest of the organization. You're not humans" Said Sora

"You're right. We're not. You see my name is Xeed. And i'm a Shinigami" Said Xeed

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 4. Enjoy**

* * *

"A S-Shinigami?" Said Sora

"Yes thats right. A Shinigami" Said Xeed

**Chapter 4: A strange reunion**

"B-But thats impossible" Said Sora

"You little idiot. Why is it impossible? If heartless can exist and the nobodies. Then why can't a shinigami?" Said Xeed

"What do you want with me?" Said Sora

"Well since both of you where in Dante's house. It's obviously that you two want to know about the organization and the ring. Right?" Said Xeed

"Huh?" Said Sora

"I knew it" Said Xeed

"What do you know about the organization?" Said Sora

"Sorry boy. But i'm not gonna tell you" Said Xeed

"Fine. What about the ring then?" Said Sora

"Oh yeah the ring of phoenix? I know an interesting story about that ring. You see for over 400 years ago there was a world. A man and a woman captured all of the civilization and they used their hearts to create it. And then the ring consumed every single person in that world. And then the man and the woman created the ring of phoenix. According to the legend. It is said that the ring has the power to take you beyond the gate" Said Xeed

"Beyond the gate? What gate?" Said Sora

"The kingdom hearts of course. What are you, stupid? Please don't answer that" Said Xeed

"Yen Sid told me that the ring has the power to grant you immortality" Said Sora

"Well the ring has the power to make you live forever but i won't say it makes you immortal" Said Xeed

"What do you mean?" Said Sora

"Ok. Let me explain..." Said Xeed but then he got interrupted by someone who breaks in their hideout. It was Yuffie and Leon

"Yuffie, Leon this guy is a shinigami" Said Sora

"A Shinigami?" Said Leon

"Shinigami eh? I heard of you. Dante told me" Said Yuffie

"You know Dante?" Said Xeed

"Of course i do. I have known her for over 10 years. But i want to know how do you know about her?" Said Yuffie

"Thats none of your business" Said Xeed

And then Xeed grabs Sora

"Mira, Harrot. Lets go" Said Xeed

"Mira? Is that you?" Said Leon

"Leon?" Said Mira

"Mira come on" Said Harrot

And then Mira ran away with Xeed and Harrot and they grabs Sora with them

"Come on Leon. Lets follow them" Said Yuffie

"Yes" Said Leon

And then they follow them

Xeed who holds Sora over his shoulder ran away with Mira and Harrot and then they meet Xemros who holds a sword

"You're Xemros right?" Said Mira

"Thats right. I'm. And you must be Mira. And you must Harrot. And you... You must be Xeed" Said Xemros

"Out of our way old man" Said Harrot

"Mira. You're such a sweet little girl. Tell me why did you join these scumbag" Said Xemros

"Cause i don't want to leave in world where you're the ruler. I hate you. And your sense of justice" Said Mira

"Is that so. Well I'm sorry to say but i have to kill you. Thats what happens when you betray your ruler" Said Xemros

"You're not our ruler yet. Xeed go" Said Mira

"What? I can't leave you here?" Said Xeed

"Don't worry we'll take care of it" Said Harrot

"Don't be ridiculous you'll die" Said Xeed

"Even if we do. Remember your goal is more important if you die now. We'll never win" Said Mira

"But..." Said Xeed

"GO" Said Mira

And then he ran away and takes Sora with him

"What a pointless sacrifice. Don't you see you all lost" Said Xemros

"Maybe we can't win. But i promise you I will do everything to stop you" Said Mira

And then Xemros starts attacking and he stabs Harrot in his stomach and he dies

"HARROT" Said Mira

"Worthless scum. Don't you see. I'm just doing whats for the best for this world. But people like you will try to stop me. I will kill all of you scum" Said Xemros

Xemros was about to use his sword but then Leon and Yuffie comes

"Xemros? What are you doing here?" Said Leon

"I'm here to hunt down these scums and end them" Said Xemros

"I'm not gonna let you kill Mira. She's a friend" Said Leon

"A friend huh? How long have you known her?" Said Xemros

"Leon. Please don't" Said Mira

"I have known her for since i was a little boy. We have been friends since childhood. And i will always be at her side" Said Leon

"I see. Well in that case." Said Xemros

And then Xemros rise his arm and offer his sword to Leon

"You do it" Said Xemros

"What?" Said Leon

"It's appropriate that you kill your childhood friend. Don't you think?" Said Xemros

"NO. I WILL NOT DO IT" Said Leon

"She is a traitor and if you refuse to kill her. Then that makes you a traitor to" Said Xemros

"But..." Said Leon

"Just give up Leon" Said Yuffie

"Yuffie?" Said Leon

"I don't like it as much as you do. But you promised me. No. You promised to everybody including Mira. That you will be the ruler of our world one day. And you can't afford to die here" Said Yuffie

"Yuffie" Said Leon

"Leon do it" Said Mira

"What?" Said Leon

"I want you to be the ruler of our world. Thats why i joined Xeed. Xeed wants you to be the ruler. That is why i joined him. And you can't die here. If you do. Then i will die in vain" Said Mira

"Alright. But i swear. I will never let you become our ruler Xemros" Said Leon

"We'll see about that" Said Xemros

And then Leon grabs the sword and he cuts Mira's head off

"You did the right thing" Said Xemros

And then Xemros walks away and Leon looks at him in anger

_**Meanwhile at outside**_

Xeed was still running and then he stops and he took Sora down to the ground and unties the ropes on Sora's arms

"Are you letting me go?" Said Sora

"Of course i don't need you anymore" Said Xeed

And then he walks but Sora stops him by saying

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my mother" Said Xeed and then he ran away

"Your mother?" Said Sora

_**Outside of Dante's house**_

Xeed was standing outside

"It's been ages since last time i was here" Said Xeed

and then Xeed walks to the door

Xia and Xito was standing outside and watching him

"Good Xeed. You made our master's plan a lot easier" Said Xito

_**Inside Dante's house**_

Xeed was walking inside and then he meets Selphie

"Hello little girl. Where's the bitch?" Said Xeed

"Lady Dante is expecting you. Follow me" Said Selphie

And then they walks into a library room and Xeed felt weaker and weaker and then he sees a table full of bones

"What the? Those are my..." Said Xeed

"Your bones right?" Said Selphie

"What? How do you know did Dante told you about it?" Said Xeed

"Lady Dante is over there Xeed" Said Selphie

And then Xeed looks at his left and he sees Dante lying dead on the floor

"What the hell is going on here" Said Xeed

"Wait a minute how does this girl know my name? I seriously doubt she told her anything me and the shinigami" Said Xeed in his mind

And then he says a light on the roof and on the floor

"What the... T-Thats soul magic. How does a little girl like you knows this kinda magic?" Said Xeed and he looks at Selphie

And Selphie is just smiling at him

"Wait a minut... Could it be?" Said Xeed

_**Outside Dante's house**_

Riku's saw a light at Dante's house

"That light comes from Dante's house" Said Riku

And then he ran to the house

_**Inside the house**_

"Why you. I can't move" Said Xeed

and then the light disappears

"She got away. Damn it" Said Xeed

And then all of the sudden Riku enters the room and he sees Dante's dead body

"You. I remember you. Who're you and why did you kill Dante?" Said Riku

"Beats me. I have no idea whats going on here" Said Xeed

"You're lying to me" Said Riku

"Maybe. Ore maybe not. Tell me. That little girl that used to be with Dante is she a friend of yours?" Said Xeed

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Said Riku

"Really? Well thats to bad" Said Xeed

"Did you kill her?" Said Riku

"Well. Maybe i did. Ore maybe not" Said Xeed

"Why you" Said Riku

And then his key blade appears and he ran to Xeed and stabbed him with it

"Wow kid you got guts i give you that. And you finally ended me" Said Xeed

What?" Said Riku

Xeed were spitting blood out of his mouth

"Listen Riku thats your name right? Anyway. My name is Xeed and i'm a shinigami" Said Xeed

"A shinigami. Then you're stronger then any human" Said Riku

"No. Thats not true. You see we shinigami are weak. Weaker then any human that exist. You see we are just fake. We don't even exist we are just copies made from the ring of phoenix. We are created from the one who owns the ring of phoenix we are copies of a person that used to be alive. When we see the remains of the person we're supposed to be. We realize how truly fake we are and then we can be killed" Said Xeed

"Why are you telling me this?" Said Riku

"Because... Because i want you to put an end to the organization once and for all. And Riku... Destroy the ring. Please do it if you find it" Said Xeed and then he vanish

_**one hour later**_

"Did she tell you anything before she died?" Said Yuffie

"No she didn't. And i don't know Selphie is alive ore not. But i didn't find her body while i was there. She's out there somewhere. And i'm going to fine her" Said Riku

And then Sora appears

"Sora. It's so good to see you" Said Riku

"It's good to see you to Riku" Said Sora

"Sorry Sora. But we have to go. Now. We must find Kairi and Selphie" Said Riku

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 5. Enjoy**

* * *

"Sorry... I wasn't much for help this time" Said Yuffie

"Don't worry. At least now i know Selphie is alright" Said Riku

"But where do you think she is?" Said Sora

"I don't know" Said Riku

"I was hopeing Dante would have told you anything. But i was wrong" Said Yuffie

"We'll meet again" Said Riku

"I hope" Said Yuffie

**Chapter 5: What is a heart?**

Riku and Sora walks away from that town

"Hey Riku" Said Sora

"Yeah what is it?" Said Riku

"I hope Kairi's alright" Said Sora

"Don't worry i know she is" Said Riku

"Yeah. But i hope Selphie's alright to. What do you think happened?" Said Sora

"I don't know. But before i went into the house i saw a light" Said Riku

"What kinda light?" Said Sora

"I'm not sure..." Said Riku

And then Riku saw a village.

"Look Sora. There's a village" Said Riku

Sora looked at the village and both of them ran to it

_**Meanwhile at somewhere else**_

Xia and Xito where standing in a place all alone

"I heard that Xeed's dead. Well it doesn't matter our master can replace us" Said Xia

"Yeah" Said Xito

"Something in your mind?" Said Xia

"Have you ever wondered. Where do we come from? And where do we go when we die?" Said Xito

"Hahahahahaha... What kinda stupid qoustion is that? Our master created us. And we are immortals we can't die" Said Xia

"Really? What about Xeed then. You told me he's dead. Well then is he?" Said Xito

"... Listen what matters now is those two runts" Said Xia

"Yeah thats right" Said Xito

"I don't know what master wants with them. But you want to hear something funny?" Said Xia

"Like what?" Said Xito

"Master found Kairi. Master is with Kairi right now as we speak" Said Xia

"Really? i see. Well that is funny" Said Xito

_**At the village**_

Sora and Riku where walking in the village

"Ok Sora we'll separate" Said Riku

"What? Why?" Said Sora

"Don't ask stupid questions. Maybe Kairi is here. We'll separate so we can find her. And we'll meet here in this place about an hour if we don't find her" Said Riku

"Ok. See ya" Said Sora

and then they separated. Riku walked in the village keep asking people and then he saw someone standing in the corner

"Kairi?" Said Riku

the girl ran away all the sudden

"Hey wait" Said Riku

And then Riku ran after her. The girl ran in a house and Riku enters it.

"Kairi?" Said Riku

the girl turned around it wasn't Kairi

"Oh Sorry i thought you where someone else" Said Riku

"Any problems?" Said a man with only one arm his left arm

"I'm sorry i just thought she was someone else" Said Riku

"You're Riku aren't you" Said the man

"Huh? How do you know?" Said Riku

"I have heard a lot about you and your friend. A person named Leon told me you will be here" Said the man

"Hey I'm really sorry if i scared you" Said Riku

"It's okay. I just looked like someone you know" Said the girl Riku followed

"Windy make some tea for us" Said the man

"Okay grandpa" Said Windy

And then Windy left the room.

"Riku" Said the man

"Huh?" Said Riku

"Come with me" Said the man

And then Riku walked with the man and they sat down in a living room

"I have been told by Leon that you're looking for Kairi is that right? Well I can tell you that there is no one in this village by that name. And the only outsider is you and your friend" Said the man

"I see. Well thank you for informing me" Said Riku

Riku looked at his lost arm

"Can i ask you about your..." Said Riku

"My arm? Sure... You may not believe it but for many years ago i used to be a keybearer to" Said The man

"What? For real?" Said Riku

"Yes. But ever since that war. I decided to put away my keyblade for good" Said The man

"The war?" Said Riku

"Don't you know. Many years ago here in hollow bastion there used to be a war. I don't remember what started the war and i don't even remember what we were fighting for in the first place. All i know it was a real tragedy. Many people died. Woman, children innocent people died. And my wife died as well" Said The man

"I'm sorry to hear that. But remember she will always be with you. In your heart" Said Riku

"My heart? Don't be ridicules" Said The man

"What? Why am i ridicules?" Said Riku

"They say the heart is the most powerful weapon we mankind has" Said The man

"Thats because it is" Said Riku

"Really? During that war. I saw nothing but tragedy and death. Thousands of people died. I tried to do anything to save them. And my heart did nothing. I used my keyblade to try, to protect everyone and eventually i lost my arm. My heart did nothing it let every single person to die. It showed no magic no path. Nothing. It's time to face reality kid, the heart is just a heart nothing more. And nothing less" Said The man

"Maybe. You're right. few years ago me and sora got separated. I was desperate to find Kairi I even teamed up with maleficent and even let her manipulate me. And the worst part is i let Ansem take over my body. And back then my heart didn't show me any sign that, what i did was wrong. So what power do have the heart if it doesn't stop us the evil thing we do" Said Riku

"You have good point. I don't know what a heart is. But what i do know that the heart is the most important thing we have. Back at the war i told myself that i will win this war i will do everything to save everyone's life. But i was just being arrogant. I didn't want to admit it, but i could't save everyone. My heart kept telling me that i should quit and go home. Go home to my family. And when i lost my arm i decided that my time as a keybearer is over. So if i didn't listen to my heart i would probably die and i would't see my grand daughter. So the heart saved my life" Said The man

"I always believe that if you follow your heart. Something good will happen at the end of your path" Said Riku

"Thats something i can agree on. You should go now. You must find your friend" Said The man

"Yes thank you. I hope i'll see you again" Said Riku

"Me to" Said The man

And then Riku walked to the door but before he leaves he asked the man

"one thing i want to know before i leave. Whats your name"

"It's Vedle" Said Vedle

"Ok. Goodbye" Said Riku and then he walks away

Riku walks deep into the village and he meets Sora

"Riku there you are. I been looking after you everywhere" Said Sora

"Oh hey. Sorry i lost time. Anyway we should go" Said Riku

"You didn't find Kairi either huh?" Said Sora

"No. She's not here. I don't think she is in hollow bastion" Said Riku

"Really? Then where will we find her" Said Sora

"Don't worry. As long we follow our heart something good will happen" Said Riku

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 6. Enjoy**

* * *

Sora and Riku where standing in a mountain

"So where should we go?" Said Sora

"I don't think Kairi is in this world" Said Riku

"Where do you think she is?" Said Sora

"I don't know. But we would't find her here thats for sure" Said Riku

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Sora and Riku walks away and they opens a portal tighter with their keyblades. And they enters it. Sora and Riku enters to a desert world

"Where are we?" Said Sora

"I don't know" Said Riku

And then they meet a man

"Hey you" Said Sora

"Huh? me?" Said the man

"Yeah you. What kinda world is this?" Said Sora

"I'm not sure what you meant by world. But if you walk north you will find a city named Agrabah" Said the man

"Agrabah? Hey maybe Genie can help" Said Sora and then he runs away

"Hey Sora wait for me" Said Riku

And then they ran away. They ran and ran and then they saw a large camp

"Whats going on here?" Said Sora

And then Xemros walks right in front of them

"Ahh you two must be Sora and Riku right?" Said Xemros

"Yeah thats right. Who're you?" Said Riku

"What? Are you saying that Leon hasn't told you about me?" Said Xemros

"No he hasn't" Said Riku

"I see. Leon get over here" Said Xemros

And then Leon appears

"Leon? What are you doing here?" Said Sora

"Come on Leon tell them who I am" Said Xemros

"Sora, Riku. This is Xemros. He will be our ruler in Hollow Bastion from a month now" Said Leon

"Yes thats right and you better remember that. Now the reason why we're here is that Cloud has been rebellious against me lately, he deserted me. And he's hiding himself here. And we're here so we can punish him. But the problem is the entire city is on his side. Which means i have to start a war if necessary" Said Xemros

"WHAT? You mean you will destroy the entire city?" Said Riku

"Yes. Why not?" Said Xemros

"You can't. Thats wrong it's so heartless..." Said Riku

"Riku calm down" Said Sora

"You're so naiv. A deserter must be capture and executed. Leon you'll take care of them" Said Xemros and then he walks away

"Come with me" Said Leon

And then Sora, Riku and Leon walks into a tent

"Is it true? That Cloud is a deserter?" Said Sora

"No. He's been exiled" Said Leon

"Exiled? By who?" Said Sora

"By Xemros of course" Said Leon

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Xemros said that..." Said Sora but he gets interrupted by Leon and he said

"I know what he said. But thats not the truth. Let me tell you what really happened" Said Leon

_**4 months ago**_

"I can't stand that man" Said Cloud

"You mean Xemros? I know what you mean everybody hates him" Said Leon

"Yeah. I want to do anything to stop him to become ruler" Said Cloud

"Do you want to be thee ruler" Said Leon

"I'm not much of a leader but you Leon. I think you should" Said Cloud

"Me?" Said Leon

"Yes. And once your our ruler. Then you will make this world a democracy right?" Said Cloud

"I would at least try" Said Leon

"Good" Said Cloud

And then Cloud walks away

"Hey where are you going?" Said Leon

"Tell you the truth. I don't know. I'm just searching for answers" Said Cloud and he walks away

Later that day Cloud walks into a house and he meets Leon there and a bearded man with a blue pointed hat

"Cloud there you are" Said the old man

"Where have you been?" Said Leon

"Hi sorry Leon and Merlin. I don't know" Said Cloud

And then the door knocks Cloud opens the door. And it was a tall man in cloak

"Can i help you?" Said Cloud

"Are you Cloud?" Said the cloaked man

"Yeah" Said Cloud

"Come with me" Said The cloaked man

"Why me?" Said Cloud

"I'm going to show you the truth of Hollow bastion. But please keep it a secret." Said the cloaked man

"A secret?" Said Cloud

"Yes. You can only tell it to Sora and Riku" Said the cloaked man

"B-but why?" Said Cloud

"Quiet lets go" Said The cloaked man

"Ok. I'm sorry but i have to go" Said Cloud

And then they walked away

**_Present day_**

"And that was the last time i saw him. He became an exile the day after. I think Cloud found out about something that he should't know that frighten Xemros" Said Leon

"That would make sense. But why will Xemros lie about it?" Said Riku

"Who knows. But it doesn't matter. Xemros loves war he will do anything to get one" Said Leon

And then Xemros appears

"The villagers will resist. I think we should start our war right now" Said Xemros

"Now wait a minute how about we just negotiate with them first" Said Sora

"Really? And exactly how. They don't want to listen to me? And not Leon either cause they know he's on our side" Said Xemros

"Well send in me then. I know this village" Said Sora

"No. Thats the problem you know this village to much. If they found out that you're on our side they will see you as a traitor and they will kill you. I think we should send in Riku" Said Xemros

"What? No. Send me instead i know Cl..." Said Leon but then he got interrupted by Riku

"Leon! Fine I'll do it" Said Riku

"Good. You're going in there now immediately" Said Xemros

And then Xemros walks away

"Riku are you sure?" Said Sora

"We don't have any other choice decide it's important that i find Cloud and talk to him. I know he has very important informations. And the important thing is that one of us knows it" Said Riku

"Well if you're sure then go now. You can't waste time" Said Leon

"Yes. I'm sorry Sora but i have to go know" Said Riku

And then Riku walks away. Sora walks out of the tent as well and he sees Xemros walking

"I don't trust that man. I need to know what he's up to" Said Sora

And then he follows Xemros

**_Inside the city of Agrabah_**

"You're lookg for Aladdin? Sorry but he, Jasmine and Genie is not in Agrabah for the moment. They are looking around the world and will not be back until next year" Said a man

"Oh i see." Said Riku

And then he walks away

"I need to find Cloud. Where could he be?" Said Riku

And then Cloud appears

"Looking for me?" Said Cloud

"Cloud? It's me Riku i need to talk to you" Said Riku

Cloud draws his sword

"You're here to stop me aren't you?" Said Cloud

"What? No. I'm just here to talk to you" Said Riku

"I'm sorry but i will not be stopped" Said Cloud

And then Riku's keyblade appears in his hand they ran towards each other but then they stopped

"STOP" Said Selphie

"Huh? Selphie? What are you doing here?" Said Riku

"I found her here lost in the desert she would have died if it wasn't for me" Said Cloud

"Yes thats right" Said Selphie

And the Kairi appears

"Huh? Kairi?" Said Riku

Kairi didn't say anything

"Hey whats wrong?" Said Kairi

"She lost the ability to speak" Said Selphie

"What is that true? You can't speak?" Said Riku

Kairi just smiled back to him

_**Outside of Agrabah**_

Sora still follows Xemros and Xemros enters a tent. Sora is hiding outside listening.

"You can come now. It's safe" Said Xemros

"Safe?" Said Sora in his mind

"How goes the plan so far?" Said Xia

"It goes exact like master planed. Master is with Riku right as we speak" Said Xemros

"Yes finally. I hope that fool will make the ring of phoenix." Said Xia

"Yes. Then we can be even more powerful" Said Xemros

"Yeah it's time to eliminate the entire human race and make more shinigami like us. But tell me how does it feel to be the only shinigami that can grow old" Said Xia

"It can be annoying sometimes. But it's a good way to fool humans to think that their ruler is a human being. I laugh every time i hear it. I'm not human. I am a shinigami and proud of it" Said Xemros

"Xemros... H-He's a shinigami" Said Sora in his mind

And then Sora runs away

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 7. Enjoy**

* * *

Sora ran back to the tent. And he was all alone

"I can't believe it. Xemros is a shinigami" Said Sora

**Chapter 7: Cloud's plan**

"What do you think you're doing?" Said Riku

"I'm going to stop Xemros" Said Cloud

"I have meet Xemros and i don't like him either. But don't be reckless how are you supposed to defeat him?" Said Riku

"With the ring" Said Cloud

"The ring? You mean the ring of Phoenix?" Said Riku

"Yes" Said Cloud

"Thats stupid. How are you supposed to find it?" Said Riku

"He's not. He's going to create one" Said Selphie

"What? Do you have any idea how?" Said Riku

"Yes i do" Said Cloud

"Are you gonna use this city?" Said Riku

"No you misunderstand. Cloud's not gonna use the people of agrabah. He's gonna use Xemros's men" Said Selphie

"What? I can't let that happen. I can't let you consume their hearts. Xemros's men ore not. They're still humans" Said Riku

And then Kairi enters the room and holding a baby.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Kairi? That baby she's holding. She was kidnapped by one of Xemros's men. They killed that baby's parents right in front of Kairi's eyes. And because of that she can't speak. Do you expect me to show mercy after what they did?" Said Cloud

"... What about the Shinigamis?" Said Riku

"Huh? I remember now. Lady Dante told me about those. She said she created one many years ago" Said Selphie

"She must have meant Xeed" Said Riku

"Poor Dante. I wished i could have done something to save her. I felt so useless" Said Selphie

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault" Said Riku

"You think so?" Said Selphie

"I know it is" Said Riku

"Thank you" Said Selphie

"It doesn't matter i am going to destroy Xemros. And you will not stop me" Said Cloud

"Cloud wait. Leon told me you meet a guy. A cloaked guy that told you something that you can only tell to me and Sora. Tell me what is it" Said Riku

"I'll tell you. If you help me to create the ring" Said Cloud and then he walks out

"Damit" Said Riku

"I agree with you" Said Selphie

"You are?" Said Riku

"Of course what Cloud is about to do is reckless. We should stop him" Said Selphie

"Are you alright Selphie?" Said Riku

"Huh? Of course i am. Why do you ask?" Said Selphie

"Well it's just that. You act like you're a different person" Said Riku

"Well i have learned so much from Dante. She told me that i have to act serious when i have to" Said Selphie

"Well i guess she's right. I want to stop Cloud but he seems to be so serious about it. He really wants to defeat Xemros. I have to stop him but if i do. I may never get the information i need from him" Said Riku

"So what are you gonna do?" Said Selphie

"I'm not sure. But i need your help" Said Riku

"Hmm?" Said Selphie

_**At the camp**_

"Riku's sure taking long. If he's not back till tomorrow then Xemros will destroy this city" Said Leon

Sora was just sitting there and thinking

"Sora?" Said Leon

"Huh? Sorry. I hope Riku's safe" Said Sora

"I'm sure he is" Said Leon

"We need to help him" Said Sora

"But how?" Said Leon

"I'll go" Said Sora

"Sora don't be stupid. If Xemros sees you he will..." Said Leon but gets interrupted by Sora

"I don't care. I can't just sit here and do nothing" Said Sora

And then Sora walks away

"He can be so stubborn sometimes. But then again. I think thats what makes him a good friend" Said Leon

_**At Xemros camp**_

"Xemros i don't understand why you choose to delay the attack. Come on we need that ring" Said Xito

"Master said she wants to meet Riku. And now she has" Said Xemros

"Why?" Said Xito

"You have to take it with her" Said Xemros

"..." Said Xito

"Whats wrong Xito. You afraid? Why am i surprised you always scared of master" Said Xemros

"Don't be ridicules. I'm going into city" Said Xito

"Matser's not gonna like it" Said Xemros

"I don't care. Are you coming Xia?" Said Xito

"Sorry. But master has other plans for me" Said Xia

And then Xito goes out the tent

"Should't we stop him?" Said Xia

"No let him be. We need to focus on our plans so our master is satisfied" Said Xemros

"I see" Said Xia

"But on the other hand he got a point. Maybe i should motivate Cloud more so he will make the ring. I think i should send another person in there. Like his enemy Sephiroth" Said Xemros

And then Xia smiles

_**In the city**_

"You want me to take Kairi to a safe place?" Said Selphie

"Yes. We're going to escape this place and then we're gonna separate again" Said Riku

"Why?" Said Selphie

"Because i can't be seen with Kairi if Xemros sees her. There's no way to know what he will do to her. I'm sorry Kairi but we'll separate again. But i promise we'll meet again" Said Riku

And Kairi smiles back to Riku

"Alright I'll do it" Said Selphie

"Great" Said Riku

And then Cloud appears

"Riku?" Said Cloud

"Yeah" Said Riku

"I want you to escape this city along with the people here. There's a secret way out of here underneath this building. Go" Said Cloud

"Yeah. I hope i'll see you again" Said Riku

And then Cloud runs away

"Well we better get going" Said Riku

"Yes" Said Selphie

"Oh Riku you're so naive and so stupid. Can't believe you're Hiku's son" Said Selphie? in her mind

And then they walks away

Outside Cloud's running and then he meets a man with long white hair with black clothes and with a wing on his back and a long sword

"Sephiroth?" Said Cloud

"We meet again it has been forever since last time" Said Sephiroth

"Why you" Said Cloud and he draws his sword

Sora walks into the city and he sees Cloud and Sephiroth fighting

"Sephiroth? Whats he doing here?" Said Sora

Sora ran to Cloud and joined in the fight

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Said Cloud

"What does it look like. I'm here to help you" Said Sora

"Thanks but thats not necessary" Said Cloud

"Shut up. We're friends and friends help each other" Said Sora

"Two against one? Thats not fair" Said Sephiroth

"Shut up. You brought this up on yourself" Said Cloud

"I see. Well we'll see who wins" Said Sephiroth

And then they start fighting and fighting. After a while Sephiroth kicks Cloud away. And Sora tried to strike Sephiroth but Sephiroth hits Sora's keyblade away. And then Sephiroth stabs Sora with his sword through his stomach

"SORA!" Said Cloud

"Hahahahaha. What a pathetic face you have. Are you sure you want to look like that when i kill you" Said Sephiroth

And then Cloud ran to Sephiroth and chopped Sephiroth's head off

"You idiot. Don't you understand? You where the pathetic one" Said Cloud

Sora was lying on the ground and sephiroth's sword was still on his stomach

"Sora don't die on me. Dam it. What do i do? If i take the sword out he'll bleed to death. I have to save him but how" Said Cloud

"You can save him" Said Xito

"Huh?" Said Cloud

"There's still hope. You can save his life" Said Xito

_**Under the city**_

"It sure is a long way. I hope we are out here soon" Said Riku

And then Xia appears right in front of them

"Hi. I hope you haven't forgot about me" Said Xia

"Xia" Said Riku

"Oh you remember me. I'm flattered" Said Xia

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

"What? You mean i can save his life? Tell me how?" Said Cloud

"The only way to save Sora's life. Is that you make him into the ring of phoenix" Said Xito

"What?" Said Cloud

**Chapter 8: The creation of the ring**

_**Under the city**_

"Xia" Said Riku

"Oh you remember me. I'm flattered" Said Xia

Then Riku's keyblade appears in his hand and he strikes at Xia however Xia draws his sword and blocked Riku's attack

"I hate to admit it. But your skill is. Not bad" Said Xia

Xia pushed Riku away. Then Riku and Xia starts fighting

_**At the Agrabah street**_

"What do you mean? He will become the ring itself" Said Cloud

"Don't missunderstand me. He will still be human but he will have all the powers the ring has. It will live inside of his heart. He will still be Sora but he will have a different heart. A heart that his consumed with other hearts" Said Xito

"Well it's worth a try" Said Cloud

"There's one thing you have to know" Said Xito

"Huh?" Said Cloud

"You have to sacrifice your own heart. In other words. You have to sacrifice your own life" Said Xito

"What?" Said Cloud

"Thats how it works" Said Xito

"Alright fine. I'll do it" Said Cloud

"What? You can't be serious about it" Said Xito

"If thats the only way. Then fine i will. It's my fault that he ended up like this therefore i will" Said Cloud

And then he gives a ring to Sora on his left hand. And then Cloud rises and he walks

"I can't let you do it" Said Xito

"Why not?" Said Cloud

"I just can't believe you will waste your own life just because of a stupid boy" Said Xito

"Well i can't let him die either just because of my selfish reasons" Said Cloud

"And your willing to give the ring to him" Said Xito

"As long they will use the ring for good purposes. Then it's worth it" Said Cloud

"What about Aerith?" Said Xito

And then Cloud stop walking

"Yes i know all about her. And i know you love her. Don't you want to be with her. Your just wasting it away" Said Xito

"Why do you try to stop me?" Said Cloud

"I know all about you. Everything. And i know that you guys wants to make a ring. But your just trying to stop me to create one" Said Cloud

And then Cloud walks away

"Alright then go ahead just waste your life. You idiot" Said Xito

_**Under the city**_

Riku and Xia are still fighting

"Come on is that best you GOT" Said Xia and then he kicks Riku away

"Dammit" Said Riku

"Lady Dante told me that Shinigami's can't be killed by the keyblade" Said Selphie

"I know exactly how they can be killed" Said Riku

"Hmm?" Said Selphie

"Yeah thats right. Shinigami's are supposed to be a copy of a human being thats no longer exist. And when they see the remains of the human they where supposed to look like they get weak and they can be killed right in that moment" Said Riku

"yeah thats true but if you don't know. The remains of my human counterpart is not here and therefore you can't kill me" Said Xia

And then Xia ran to Riku

"Kairi, Selphie go" Said Riku

Kairi has that worried look on her face

"I said GO!" Said Riku

"Come on lets go" Said Selphie

And then they walk away.

And Riku and Xia are still fighting and then Xia kicks Riku down again and he also kicked the keyblade of Riku's hand

"Well kid looks like this is the end of the line. DIE" Said Xia

"RIKU" Said Kairi

"Huh?" Said Riku

And then Riku rolls over and dodged Xia's attack

"Why you little" Said Xia

And then Riku grabbed his keyblade again

"Kairi what are you doing? I told you to run away with Selphie" Said Riku

"I-I'm sorry" Said Kairi

"It's okay. I'm glad to hear you speak again" Said Riku

And then Kairi smiles. And then Selphie grabs Kairi in her hand

"We have to go now. Don't worry we will meet Riku again" Said Selphie

"Go. We'll meet again" Said Riku

"Okay" Said Kairi and then she and Selphie runs away

"Okay Xia us only us now" Said Riku

"Yeah but i don't feel like fighting" Said Xia

"What?" Said Riku

"Yeah well i have done the mission my master gave me. I was only her to distract you so Cloud will make the ring of phoenix" Said Xia

"What?" Said Riku

"And also i like to see where this is going. I hope I'll see you at master's place" Said Xia and then he disappears

"No. I have to stop them" Said Riku

And then he runs away

_**In the city inside of a house**_

"I'm glad that all the people that live in this city are now gone" Said Cloud

"Tell me why did you want to make the ring of phoenix in the first place?" Said Xito

"Because of Aerith" Said Cloud

"Huh?" Said Xito

"When Xemros came. Hollow Bastion became a place full of death and misery. He showed no mercy to anyone. And worst of all he executed Aerith for no reason what so ever" Said Cloud

"Huh? I didn't knew that. I'm sorry" Said Xito

"I'm going to create a better future a world that Aerith would love to live in. A world that everyone will love to live with a future with our Xemros. And me" Said Cloud

"But what if the future wants you?" Said Xito

"Well at least i won't be forgotten. Unlike Xemros however... I just wished i could tell Aerith something that i have always wanted to tell her... Aerith i love you" Said Cloud and tears was dripping from his eyes" Said Cloud

"Come on Cloud think about it. Your going to waste your own life just for a stupid boy. You don't know what kinda future you will have" Said Xito

"Xemros took away my future for a long time ago. I'm already dead" Said Cloud

And then he walks out of the house

"Then farewell" Said Xito

**_In the street_**

Cloud was running in the street

"Goodbye my friends. I hope there will be a world worth living for and fighting for. Cause i won't be in it" Said Cloud in his mind

_**Outside the city**_

"Well are you guys ready" Said Xemros

And then Riku came

"Hold on. Don't go in there. It's a trap" Said Riku

"Don't listen to this brat go" Said Xemros

And then all of Xemros men goes into the city

"Hey NO don't go sta..." Said Riku but then he was kicked at the stomach by Xemros

"Shut up you stupid boy" Said Xemros

"Riku?" Said Leon

Leon walks to Riku

"Are you okay?" Said Leon

"Yeah I'm fine" Said Riku

"Oh no. Sora's in there" Said Leon

"What?" Said Riku

Every single men goes into the city.

_**Inside the city**_

Cloud was still running and then he stopped and lay down to the ground and then a red beam appears and it's spreading to the entire city

"What is that beam?" Said one of Xemros's men

Then they tried to run away from it but the beam spread faster and eventually consumed everyone.

_**Outside the city**_

Xemros was just standing there and watched

"What was that beam?" Said Leon

"I don't know. But the city. It's gone" Said Riku and then he runs to find Sora

Riku eventually found Sora lying down on the ground

"Sora?" Said Riku

"Riku? The sword it's gone?" Said Sora

"Sword? What are you talking about?" Said Riku

"Well it's a long story but Sephiroth was here and he..." Said Sora

"Sora take off your shirt?" Said Riku

"What? Why?" Said Sora

"Just do it" Said Riku

And then Sora takes off his shirt and his left side of the chest is shining

"What the? Whats this?" Said Sora

"It's your heart Sora. It's shining" Said Riku

"But why? Wait now i remember. Cloud took all the power of the ring of phoenix and gave it inside of me" Said Sora

"That means. Your heart consumed everyone who was here including Cloud. Which also mean. Your heart Sora. Has become the ring of phoenix" Said Riku

_**Hollow Bastion**_

Kairi and Selphie was walking in the city near the castle

"I hope Sora and Riku are alright" Said Kairi

"Don't worry i think they are" Said Selphie

"So why are we in Hollow Bastion?" Said Kairi

"Just follow me" Said Selphie

"Follow you? But you have only been here once and you told me, you where only at Dante's house. How do you know this place in such a short time" Said Kairi

"Just shut up. And follow me" Said Selphie

"Something's wrong. Selphie would never told me to shut up and the way she walks is like she knows this place like she has lived here in her entire life. She's not herself" Said Kairi in her mind

And then they where standing in front of a big church

"That church looks very old i have never seen it before" Said Kairi

"This church used to belong to an ancient religion that existed for 400 years ago" Said Selphie

"You sure knows a lot of this world" Said Kairi

"Yes well. Dante told me a lot of interesting history of this place" Said Selphie

And then they walked inside the church and then Selphie rise her hand up pointing to the window in the middle and then a door opens. Both of them walks into the door. and inside it was stairs that goes down. And they walked and walked and they eventually ended up in a giant city that exist under hollow bastion and they walked into a big house and they walked in and inside Xia was in the room

"What?" Said Kairi

"Welcome home. Master" Said Xia

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy**

* * *

"So you have the power of the ring of phoenix inside of your heart?" Said Riku

"It looks that way" Said Sora

"Well we better get going" Said Riku

"Yeah" Said Sora

and then they ran away

**Chapter 9: Father**

Sora and Riku ran and ran.

"You know Sora what you said about Xemros i believe in you" Said Riku

"Huh? You mean that Xemros's a shinigami?" Said Sora

"Yes. It would make sense why Xemros came here and send his men. He wanted Cloud to make the ring. Cause the organization wants that ring so much" Said Riku

"Why do they want that ring so badly?" Said Sora

"I don't know. But i think it has something to do with their master" Said Riku

"I heard Xemros mention a person they call their master. It's obviously not Xemros" Said Sora

"No. I wonder who that is" Said Riku

And then they meet Leon

"Leon what are you doing here?" Said Riku

"I'm here to help you guys" Said Leon

"Thats great but Xemros will be suspicious" Said Riku

"Thats why I'm here. You see. Xemros gave orders to me and the rest of his men to hunt you two down... You see he told me that he wants you dead Riku" Said Leon

"What?" Said both Sora and Riku at the same time

"Yes. He send me to find you. But I'm going to help you escape" Said Leon

"But what about Xemros?" Said Sora

"Don't worry. I'll just tell him that i could't find you guys. Come on lets go" Said Leon

"Right but where should we go?" Said Riku

"Well we can't go back to Hollow Bastion so i think we'll just go to Traverse Town for now" Said Leon

And then they walked away

_**Underground city in Hollow Bastion**_

"Huh? Whats going on here thats the guy back in Agrabah. And he just called you master" Said Kairi

And then Kairi looked at Selphie in her eyes

"You're not Selphie. WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU TAKE OVER SELPHIE'S BODY?" Said Kairi

And then "Selphie" takes her hand over Kairi's eyes and Kairi falls asleep

"Take her in the guest room" Said "Selphie"

"Of course master" Said Xia

"I'm looking forward to take over her body" Said "Selphie"

_**Traverse Town**_

Sora, Riku and Leon walks around in the town and then they saw the jewelry shop. And right in front of it there was a tall man who has the same exact hair color Riku has

"Wow that man looks a lot like you Riku" Said Leon

"It can't be" Said Riku

And then the man looks at Riku

"Huh? Riku?" Said the man

"Dad?" Said Riku

"Wait you mean this guy's your father?" Said Sora

"Yeah it is. It's my father Hiku" Said Riku

"Heheh well it has been a long time hasn't it" Said Hiku

"Yeah to long" Said Riku

"Riku?" Said Hiku

"I don't want to talk to you. You left my mother to die while i had to live alone" Said Riku

"Yes. I know that and I'm sorry" Said Hiku

And then Riku just walks away

"Not getting along huh?" Said Leon

"No and i think it better off this way" Said Hiku

_**Later that night**_

Sora, Riku, Leon and Hiku was sitting on a hotel room. Sora, Riku and Leon was sitting on the table while Hiku was sitting on the bed

"Come on Riku he can at least sit with us" Said Sora

"No. I don't want to sit right next to that old bastard" Said Riku

"Sora please. Don't involve into between them this is something only them can fix" Said Leon

"Oh. OK" Said Sora

"Well now that Sora's heart has become the ring of phoenix what should we do" Said Leon

"I don't know. But it's a dangerous weapon and no one should use it" Said Riku

"Yeah i agree" Said Leon

"But still if we don't use it there's no way that we can defeat the shinigamis" Said Riku

"You told me that Xemros's a shinigami to. I bet the reason he wants to be the ruler of our world is so he can easily sacrifice everyone to create an even powerful ring" Said Leon

"He's going to destroy your world. They destroyed our world to. The only way to get it back. Is to destroy the ring once and for all. But that means. Sora has to die" Said Riku

"Huh?" Said Sora

"This is a lot tougher then it looks what is their motives why are they doing this" Said Leon

"I don't know but one thing for sure i need to go back to Hollow Bastion" Said Riku

"Right. I know a way you can sneak in. I will help you the best i can" Said Leon

"Well at least i have some good news. Hey Sora" Said Riku

"Yeah?" Said Sora

"I meet Kairi back in Agrabah" Said Riku

"You did?" Said Sora

"Yeah. She's with Selphie. I don't know where they are but i promised to get contact with them somehow" Said Riku

"Wait Selphie actually survived after what happened to Dante?" Said Sora

And then Hiku quickly rise up from the bed and he was standing and his face was full of shock

"Hiku?" Said Leon

"Um yeah?" Said Hiku

"Are you okay. You look a bit pale" Said Leon

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry but i have to go" Said Hiku and then he walks away

"Well thats weird" Said Leon

"Just let him go. I don't care what he'll do" Said Riku

And then Sora rise up from the chair and he walks out of the room

"Sora where are you going?" Said Riku

"I'm going after him" Said Sora

"But why?" Said Riku

Sora didn't answer he just runs away

"Sora?" Said Riku

"Leave him be. Just let him be alone" Said Leon

_**In the streets**_

Hiku was walking on the streets and then Sora appears

"Hiku wait" Said Sora

"Sora what are you doing here?" Said Hiku

"I have few questions for you" Said Sora

"Alright then ask them then" Said Hiku

"Do you know about the ring of phoenix?" Said Sora

"Yes. I know a lot about it" Said Hiku

"Can you tell me what kinda power does it have? And is it true it can make you immortal?" Said Sora

"He. No Sora the ring can't make you immortal thats just a lie" Said Hiku

"What? Really?" Said Sora

"But. It can transfer your soul into another person's body to extend your life" Said Hiku

"What it can transfer your soul into another person's body? Sounds like a horrible way to live forever" Said Sora

"Yes it is... I'm sorry Sora but i have to go. There's something i have to do" Said Hiku

And then Hiku walks away

"Ok" Said Sora

_**Back in the hotel room**_

Sora walks back to his friends

"So what did the two of you talk about?" Said Riku

"Well i just asked him about the ring" Said Sora

"What? Of course why didn't i realize it before" Said Riku

"Realized what?" Said Leon

"You see the organization wants to create more of the ring of phoenix. And since the ring has the power to make you live forever then that means..." Said Riku

"... The leader of the organization is the creator of the ring" Said Leon

"Yes. And according to the legend the original creator was a man and a woman which means. Whoever they are they are still alive today and they need to be stopped" Said Riku

"The fact that in order to live forever they have to switch bodies. Which means any humans out there can be either of them" Said Sora in his mind

"Leon we have to go back to Hollow Bastion immediately" Said Riku

"I'll take you there" Said Leon

"But before we go i have something to say about the ring" Said Sora

"And whats that?" Said Riku

_**The city that lies underneath Hollow Bastion**_

There is a building and inside of that building the door exploded and Hiku enters inside of the building and in the middle of the room there is a staircase that goes up and Selphie goes down those stairs and stopped in the middle of it

"Welcome can i help you sir" Said "Selphie"

"So you dare take over Selphie's body huh?" Said Hiku

"Oh so you know my name already huh? I'm flattered" Said "Selphie"

"Of course i do. Of course i will know the name of that body since she used to be a friend of Riku" Said Hiku

"What do you mean used to? I'm still his friend i haven't seen him that often lately but that doesn't change the fact that I'm his friend" Said "Selphie"

"Spear your lies... Dante" Said Hiku

And then Dante who's in Selphie's body gets an angry look on her face

"XITO" Said Dante

And then Xito appears and he attacks Hiku but Hiku pushed Xito away by using wind magic

"He's strong" Said Xito

And then Hiku uses fires and throws them to Dante but Dante used wind magic to pushed them away

"You're maybe strong Hiku but don't forget you have spend to much time with that body you're weaker then me cause i have a new and improved body" Said Dante

"You're right I'm no match for you but even you has a weakness" Said Hiku

And then Hiku made an ice knife and throw it to Dante and it cuts a little part of her dress and in the small hole of her dress Hiku and Xito looked at her body it was rotten

"What the? Master whats going on?" Said Xito

"Shut up it's nothing" Said Dante

"But it is. Dante if you promise me that you'll leave my son Riku alone then i promise i will tell you why your new body is rotten" Said Xito

"Well just because my body is not the same as it used to be that doesn't chance the fact that I'm immortal. Thats what we wanted isn't it. Remember for 400 years ago. You said that we should have an immortal life and thats what we got" Said Dante

"Dante. There's no such thing as immortality" Said Hiku

**XXXWilson: and thats it for now**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 10. Enjoy**

* * *

"Dante there's no such thing as immortality" Said Hiku

"Hehe. Funny you said that for 400 years ago that we can live an immortal life remember?" Said Dante

"Yes i remember" Said Hiku

"But enough of that how about we two together again. Like old times?" Said Dante

"Sorry but i already have a wife" Said Hiku

"Hehehehe so was I. I have been married again and again until i kill them whenever i have no need for them" Said Dante

**Chapter 10: Dante's plan**

"You're wrong i found a woman i will love forever and ever" Said Hiku

"How funny you said the same thing to me. That you will love me forever and ever ore is my memory deceiving me?" Said Dante

"No they're not" Said Hiku

"Do you remember that day? That day for 400 years ago. We imprisoned every single person in Hollow Bastion for the time and we sacrificed every single person to create the must powerful weapon of all time. The ring of phoenix. By using the ring we could switch our souls into another person's body and we discovered eternal life" Said Dante

"So you have been using the ring to switch another person's body and you a done the same exact thing for 400 years?" Said Xito

"Thats right" Said Dante

"Yes but there is a flaw in that plan" Said Hiku

"What do you mean?" Said Dante

"You see. Our souls can't handle another body" Said Hiku

"What are you talking about? I don't understand" Said Dante

"You see each time we jump to another body we leave a strength behind and each time we jump more shorter our life will be in our new body" Said Hiku

"Then i just jump to another one" Said Dante

"And that body will die quicker and so will the other one" Said Hiku

"Hehehe. Yes but there's a powerful ring that is made but not completed and that is your son's friend. Sora" Said Dante

"You're going to use him?" Said Hiku

"Yes. He will take him here and then i will complete him. He will die on the progress though but it's still worth it" Said Dante

"Why you" Said Hiku

And then Kairi walks down the stairs

"Kairi?" Said Hiku

Hiku got distracted and Dante used magic to make him stand still he could't move

"As you can see. Kairi's with me and she's on my side" Said Dante

"You evil witch you're going to take her body aren't you" Said Hiku

"Hehe. Of course why should't i? Look at her body it's way better than this body. But you want to see something interesting. I made a discovery about the Kingdom hearts. Did you know there's a world beyond it? The other side of it? The only way to get there is to use the ring of phoenix. But of course i can get you there by using my magic cause my magic is apart of the ring" Said Dante

And then Dante clapped her hands and Hiku was standing right in front of the gate. The kingdom hearts. And he was dragged in

"Riku. Please be careful. Please stop Dante once and for all" Said Hiku in his mind

"Xito" Said Dante

"Huh?" Said Xito

"I want you to find Sora and bring him here" Said Dante

"Ok if you say so" Said Xito

_**Hollow bastion**_

"Thank you Leon for getting us here" Said Riku

"You're welcome but I'm sorry but i have to go back to the castle. I hope I'll see you guys again" Said Leon

"Don't worry. We will" Said Sora

And then they walked away to their own ways.

Sora and Riku found an empty house and they decided to hide in there

"So what are we gonna do now?" Said Sora

"Sora you'll stay here" Said Riku

"Huh? But why?" Said Sora

"There's something i need to do." Said Riku

"But why can't i come?" Said Sora

"It's safer for you here" Said Riku

"Oh ok" Said Sora

And then Riku walks away

_**At the castle**_

Leon walks to the castle and he meets Xemros

"So did you find Sora and Riku?" Said Xemros

"No it was impossible i could't find them" Said Leon

"Oh i see. Well it doesn't matter i have a much more important mission for you" Said Xemros

"And whats that?" Said Leon

"Have you heard of Port Royal?" Said Xemros

"Port Royal? Wait isn't that the world with pirates?" Said Leon

"Yes i want you along with your friend Yuffie to go there. It's supposed to be a war there i want you to fix it" Said Xemros

"But Xemros we're not supposed to meddle in other world's problems so we should..." Said Leon

"It's an order go there and participate of the war you got it?" Said Xemros

"Yes i got it" Said Leon

"Good" Said Xemros and then he walks away

Xemros walks into an office room and he opens the bookshelf and it was an elevator inside he goes to the elevator and he closes the bookshelf. The elevator goes down and then he's inside of the big house and he meets Dante.

"So did you give him the order?" Said Dante

"Yes but despite the piracy in Port Royal. There's no such legend of the ring of phoenix there and neither do they have any kind of knowledge to it" Said Xemros

"It doesn't matter the important thing is that we get rid of Leon once and for all" Said Dante

"So thats what it's all about you're sending Leon and Yuffie there to die" Said Xemros

"Indeed it's the same reason when i told you that you should execute Aerith remember? She knew to much about the ring it just would be matter of time until she finds out the truth. She could be discovering about my plans therefore we had to kill her." Said Dante

"I see. And because Leon made to much discovery of the ring we must do the same to him" Said Xemros

"Yes and Xia will make sure it happens" Said Dante

And then Xia appears in the room

"Are you talking about me?" Said Xia

"Xia what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Port Royal" Said Dante

"I heard he was here" Said Xia

"Who?" Said Dante

"Don't act stupid. I'm talking about the guy who made me. The same way you created Xemros and Xeed" Said Xia

"Oh you mean Hiku" Said Dante

"Yes thats him. Where is he?" Said Xia

"Missing your father? I'm touched" Said Xemros

"Shut up you puppet" Said Xia

"Don't insult my work Xia. A shinigami who can grow old like humans is not a puppet like you Xia. He's my greatest masterpiece" Said Dante

"Just tell me where he is" Said Xia

"He's gone" Said Dante

"WHAT?" Said Xia

"I killed him before you came" Said Dante

"No he was mine. MINE" Said Xia

"Calm down. There's still his son Riku. He's still alive. If you want i can spare him for you" Said Dante

"I want to see him suffer. To see his best friends die before i kill him" Said Xia

"Alright then but we need Sora go and get him" Said Dante

"Yes" Said Xia

**_In front of Dante's house_**

Riku and Yuffie was standing outside of Dante's house

"I didn't knew you would be here. After what all happened" Said Riku

"I needed to find answer and this was the only place i can find them" Said Yuffie

"So did you find anything?" Said Riku

"Come with me and I'll tell you" Said Yuffie

and then they walk in. They walked into the big library room

"There's nothing useful here. No helpful information whats so ever. And many of the books are gone" Said Yuffie

"Can you tell me about Dante then. Like what kinda person was she?" Said Riku

"I have lived in this house for over 10 years. And even i don't know much about her. She was always so mysterious. She was an enigma. Still i will never forget that conversation i had with her once" Said Yuffie

_**few years ago**_

"I'm leaving this house" Said Yuffie

"So you're leaving just so you can help other people. I'm so disappointed at you" Said Dante

"Why should you? I should't be living in this house i should be out there and helping other people" Said Yuffie

"The fact that after everything i teach you. You decided to waste your ability to help other puny humans. It's pathetic" Said Dante

"Tell me. Did you ever love anyone else other than yourself Dante?" Said Yuffie

"Why should i love anyone. Humans are just bunch of egoistic creature. They are all arrogant enough to play god. If they discovered the secret of magic there's no way to tell what will happen. They will probably to terrible things" Said Dante

"Don't forget Dante. I'm human and so are you" Said Yuffie

_**Present time**_

"She was wise alright but she only shared her wisdom for herself." Said Yuffie

"There's nothing wrong with that. Any wise people hide their wisdom. Even Merlin does" Said Riku

"Yes but Dante was master of that. Even when i left this house she never ever. Walked outside this house. She choose a life of isolation. But why? And for what propose?... There are many rules in this house but the strangest one was this. There was one name that was never allowed to be spoken in this house. And that name was Hiku" Said Yuffie

"M-my father?" Said Riku

And then Yuffie gave a paper to Riku

"Here this was the only helpful thing i found" Said Yuffie

Riku reads the paper

"It's a love letter from your father to Dante" Said Yuffie

"Huh? Hey wait minute you can't say that i have meet Dante she must be like 20 ore 30 years older than my father" Said Riku

"Thats not the only problem look at the date. It says that the letter was written when Hollow Bastion was founded" Said Yuffie

"When Hollow Bastion was founded?" Said Riku

"Hollow bastion was founded when the story about the lost city came. And that was for 400 years ago" Said Yuffie

"400 years?" Said Riku

And then Riku looks out of the window

"So what do you make out of it?" Said Riku

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a coincidence" Said Yuffie

"Ore maybe. She's the leader of the Shinigamis" Said Riku

"That is a possibility but if it's true. Doesn't that mean that friend of yours. Selphie right? Doesn't that mean that she will be dead?" Said Yuffie

"If it's true. Then I'm afraid it is" Said Riku

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 11. Enjoy**

* * *

"I'm sorry that i could't help you" Said Yuffie

"Don't be ridiculous you where very helpful" Said Riku

"Go and stop them" Said Yuffie

"Don't worry. I will" Said Riku

**Chapter 11: Xito's answer**

_**At the empty house**_

"Whats taking Riku so long?" Said Sora

And then Xia and Xito appears

"Yes indeed whats taking him so long?" Said Xia

Xito was standing behind him and look down

"Xito" Said Xia

"Hmm?" Said Xito

"What are you doing?" Said Xia

"I'm just thinking is the thing we do. Is it the right thing to do?" Said Xito

"What are you talking about of course it is. We're getting rid of these lousy humans and we need this boy to do it" Said Xia

"Me?" Said Sora

"It's just..." Said Xito

"It's just what?" Said Xia

"I just want an answer" Said Xito

"Answer for what?" Said Xia

"Where do i come from? And where do i go when i die?" Said Xito

"Not that crap again? Come on Xito that question is ridiculous. We should just do what master says" Said Xia

"I don't want to follow our master anymore" Said Xito

"What?" Said Xia

"I want to become human" Said Xito

"You dirty traitor" Said Xia

And then Xia attacks Xito. While they are fighting Sora sneak out by a window however Xia noticed.

"He's getting away" Said Xia

Xito grabbed his hand however Xia was holding a box right in front of him and Xito can't move

"Stay back. Master gave me this before i went with you. Inside of this box is a part of one of the remains of the original you. She gave me this just in case you would betray me" Said Xia

And then he kicks Xito away and Xia ran after Sora.

_Few minutes later_

Riku finally comes back to the empty house and can't find Sora

"Sora? Sora? Where are you" Said Riku

"Xia" Said Xito

"Huh? Wait you're one of them aren't you?" Said Riku

"Well i used to. But not anymore" Said Xito

"Hmm? Do you know where Sora is?" Said Riku

"No but i know Xia is after him. If he got him i know which way he will take. He will take the short cut to our secret place" Said Xito

"Well where is it?" Said Riku

"Just come with me" Said Xito

"No not yet. First tell me. Who is your master. Who is the leader of the organization?" Said Riku

"If you help me to become human. Then I'll tell you" Said Xito

"Huh? But why will you be human? You shinigamis. You don't grow old and you're immortal so why will you be human?" Said Riku

"You have no idea how cruel it is to be a shinigami. We Shinigamis. We don't feel anything we don't feel that pain and suffering like you humans do. I want to know how it feels to feel the wind in my face. Feel pain and blood. Be happy and sad. But most of all. I want to know... How it feels to have friends" Said Xito and then he runs away and Riku to

_**In an old warehouse**_

Xia holds Sora over his shoulder and then he meets Riku

"Well well. We meet again little worm" Said Xia

"Where are you taking him?" Said Riku

"Thats none of your business" Said Xia

And then Riku's keyblade appears in his right hand and he's holding it

"So you want to fight with me again huh?" Said Xia and then he puts Sora down.

And then Xia takes his sword to his right hand and he strikes to Riku's keyblade

"Give up you know you can't defeat me kid. I'll just take him back to my master" Said Xia

"You know Xito told me that your master don't really care about you. He also told me that your master is using you all just so he can live forever" Said Riku

"I don't really care. All i want is to see all you pathetic humans suffer" Said Xia

"Is that so?" Said Riku

"Yes thats right. And what do you think you can do. You can't kill me. So eventually you will lose if we keep this up" Said Xia

"Yeah but i still have the advantage look up" Said Riku

"What?" Said Xia

And then he looks up and he sees a bright light

"T-Thats s-s..." Said Xia

"Soul magic yeah. It was used back in Dante's house to seal Xeed's movement. Now I'm going to do the same to you" Said Riku and then he kicks Xia and his body was sealed by the soul magic

Xia can't move his body

"But how do you know?" Said Xia

And then Xito appears

"You!" Said Xia

"Yes thats right me" Said Xito

"Why? Why Xito? Why would you betray our master?" Said Xia

"Why? Cause there's no place for me with our master. I want to know. I want to know who i am" Said Xito

"That is don't need worthless informations like that" Said Xia

"Maybe it's worthless to you. But it's not worthless to me" Said Xito

And then Riku looks at Sora

"Sora?" Said Riku

"Riku no" Said Xito

"What?" Said Riku and then the light goes off and the magic stops

"Hehehehe i guess you don't know. In order to do such a magic you need to focus. You can't think about anything else while you do it. And the fact you focused on Sora. The magic stopped" Said Xia and then he ran to Riku and kicked him.

Riku is lying down on the floor unconscious. And Xia draws his sword but then Xito stopped him

"Don't get in my way Xito" Said Xia

"If only you don't get in my way" Said Xito

"You're so stupid" Said Xia

"What?" Said Xito

"Have you forgotten. I still have the remains of your human counterpart" Said Xia

"Huh?" Said Xito and then he runs away from him but Xia throws his sword and hits him. And Xito goes down to his knees

"Why did you betray us. Why?" Said Xia

"Because i just want an answer. Where do i come from? And where do i go when i die?" Said Xito

"Why do you want an answer for such a stupid question?" Said Xia

"Cause i need to know. I just need to know. And i know if i become human then all my questions will be answered" Said Xito

"You're a fool" Said Xia

"I know" Said Xito

And then Xia takes his sword and kills Xito with it. And Xito's body disappear

"Is that why you want to be human Xito? So you can die? Is that the reason? Then why should you be human. Why should anyone be human? You really are a fool Xito" Said Xia

And then Xia grabs Sora over his shoulders and he walks away. And then Riku wakes up

"Huh? What happened? Sora? Where's Sora. SORA? No i failed" Said Riku

"No you haven't" Said Yuffie

"Yuffie? What are you doing here" Said Riku

"I just want to help you" Said Yuffie

"Thats great but i don't know where Sora is" Said Riku

"No but we will find him eventually" Said Yuffie

"Yeah but by that time he might be dead. We need to find him now" Said Riku

"Can you tell me what happened here" Said Yuffie

"Xito he died trying to help me" Said Riku

"I see then that means there are only two left. Xemros and Xia" Said Yuffie

"And one more. The one who controls them all. I don't who that is but i need stop him ore her" Said Riku

"So what will you do now?" Said Yuffie

"I'm going to the castle and confront Xemros. He knows where Sora is" Said Riku

"Don't be a fool. He's to powerful" Said Yuffie

"I know. But i have to try" Said Riku

"You know Riku you have grown up" Said Yuffie

"Huh? I have?" Said Riku

"Yes you're finally facing reality" Said Yuffie

"He i thought i have grown up ever since i became a key bearer but i guess there's still thing i don't know yet. But it's time to go know" Said Riku

"And i will come with you" Said Yuffie

"No please I will go alone" Said Riku

"No. I'll go with you wether you like it ore not" Said Yuffie

"Okay. If you say so" Said Riku

And then they walked away together

_**In the town of Hollow Bastion**_

A man with blonde hair with white T-shirt walks in the town and Merlin is with him

"Cid where are you going" Said Merlin

"I need to find Sora ore Riku" Said Cid

"Why?" Said Merlin

"Cause i have something very important to give them" Said Cid

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	12. Chapter 12

**XXXWilson: Here's chaper 12. Enjoy**

* * *

Cid was walking in the town.

"I need to find Sora ore Riku. I have something very important to give either one of them" Said Cid in his mind

**Chapter 12: Goodbye**

Riku and Yuffie is standing in front of the castle of Hollow Bastion

"Come on lets go" Said Riku

_**At the street**_

Cid was walking in the street but then he looked at one of the castle's windows and he saw Riku and Yuffie fighting castle guards

"Riku?" Said Cid

And then he ran inside of the castle

**_Inside of the castle_**

"Hey should't you have checked that Xemros was here first" Said Yuffie

"Hey how should i know that that it is his daughter's birthday and he would leave to his private home?" Said Riku

And then guards ran after them and Riku and Yuffie runs away. They ran to the left of the corner and they saw a door open. They ran inside of the door and they closed it immediately while the guards just ran away from it.

Indise of the room they saw Cid

"Cid?" Said Riku and Yuffie at the same time

"Yeah thats me" Said Cid

"Why are you here?" Said Yuffie

"Cloud told me if something would happen to him i must give this letter to either Sora ore Riku" Said Cid

And then he gave the letter to Riku and he reads it

"Yuffie look" Said Riku

And then Yuffie came and reads it as well

"But that means..." Said Yuffie but then a wall explodes and a many guards appears

"Riku go" Said Yuffie

"What? I can't leave you behind" Said Riku

"Don't worry about me Riku. You need to find Sora" Said Yuffie

"But..." Said Riku

"If you help Riku Sora might die you don't want that to happen right?" Said Yuffie

Riku was standing there for a moment and then he jumped out of the nearest window

_**Outside of the castle**_

Riku landed on the street and then he meets Leon

"Whats going on at the castle?" Said Leon

"Leon?" Said Riku

"Yeah thats me" Said Leon

And then they walk together

"Hey I'm glad that you can walk with me" Said Riku

"No problem where I'm going is in the same direction anyway" Said Leon

"So where are you going then?" Said Riku

Leon didn't answer

"Oh i get it. You're going after Xemros aren't you?" Said Riku

"Of course I am. After what he has done. Killing my friends, torturing people just for fun. And now that i know his true identity and his intention of being the ruler of our world do you honestly expect me to let him get away with it? He's going to destroy our world just so he can have that damn ring" Said Leon

"I know I'm not going to stop you but even if you do defeat him. That doesn't mean you'll become the ruler" Said Riku

"I know but thats not really all about" Said Leon

"Then what is it?" Said Riku

Leon did not answer

"Oh i see. It's about revenge isn't it?" Said Riku

"Yes it is. What about you? Where are you going?" Said Leon

"I'm going to find the leader of the shinigamis and i will put an end to all this and destroy the legend of the ring once and for all" Said Riku

"You know it's funny" Said Leon

"Huh? Whats funny?" Said Riku

"We're going to fight in the same battle but in our different path" Said Leon

"Heh. Yeah you're right. But you know. I thought i knew everything. Everything i needed to know but i was wrong. There's plenty of things in our lives that we try to understand but we don't. And now I'm going to destroy the legend that was meant to be a mystery" Said Riku

After a while of walking they stopped

"It's time to separate" Said Leon

"Yeah try not to die" Said Riku

Leon reply with a friendly smile and then they clapped their hands each other

"Goodbye Riku" Said Leon

"Goodbye Leon" Said Riku

And then they walked away from each other and Riku walks on his own.

_**At the old church**_

Riku walks into an old church and he meets Cid

"There you are" Said Cid

"You sure it's here right?" Said Riku

"Yeah of course just look at the letter it clearly says that it's from the old ancient church" Said Cid

Riku looks at the letter

"Cloud meet someone. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood on he never saw his face. And Cloud walked with him. When he came back his face was full shock and horror he clearly saw something that he should't have. He gave me this letter in case something will happened to him. Of course i wish nothing would happen to him but it did. He said that i should give it to you ore Sora" Said Cid

"Could it be my father?" Said Riku in his mind

"This letter clearly says that there's a dark secret to Hollow Bastion. The first time i arrived at this place there was a lot of mystery to Hollow Bastion i thought i understood them all but as it turns out there's more mystery to this place." Said Riku

And then Riku's keyblade appears in his right hand and he opens a secret door with it and inside of it was a large staircase that goes down. Sora goes to the stairs and he was stopped by Cid and he says

"Riku I didn't told you about this place just so you can create another ring ore tell anybody else that it exist. I told you about this place just so you can that damn legend to many people have died just because of someone's desire for immortality" Said Cid

"Trust me Cid thats the least thing i want to do. I'm going down here so i can confront the leader of the organization and stop he ore she to create a new one and destroy the legend no one should suffer because of it" Said Riku

And he walked down the stairs

"Just come back... JUST COME BACK ALIVE" Said Cid

Cloud's letter:

"Sora ore Riku if you read this letter then that means I'm no longer alive but i meet a guy and he told me something very important he also told me that i can only tell it to you guys. Anyway he took me to this old ancient church and he open a secret door inside of it was a giant staircase that goes down. While we where walking he told me about the legend of the ring of Phoenix i told him that i don't believe in it but then when we finally walked all the way down we saw a giant city as it turns out those ridicules stories about the ring turns out to be true and he also told me that this is the true city of Hollow Bastion and he told me that someone will do the same as what happened with this city. Sacrifice all human life so someone can create another powerful ring"

Riku walked all the way down the stairs and he saw a giant city

"So it's true. All these human they where all sacrificed. Their hearts where consumed just because of someone's greed. What monster can do this?" Said Riku

**XXWilson: And thats it for now**


	13. Chapter 13

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 13. Enjoy**

* * *

Kairi was siting in a couch in a room and then Dante appears and she sit right next to her

"Any moment now Kairi. Riku will appear, do you know why? Cause he's in love with you. It's true he does" Said Dante

Dante is staring at Kairi''s body

"Your body is perfect. I can't wait to have it" Said Dante

And then Xia shouted to Dante

"He's here" Said Xia

"Great now lets get our dresses then shall we" Said Dante

**Chapter 13: Beyond the gate**

Riku was walking in the forgettable place and he suddenly hears music and he saw a giant building. He walks into the building and inside of it was a giant ballroom even bigger than the one at beast's castle. And he saw Kairi inside and she was dancing alone.

"Kairi?" Said Riku

And Kairi looks at Riku and she was smiling

"Riku" Said Kairi

Riku and Kairi was dancing in the ballroom together

"Kairi?" Said Riku

"What is it?" Said Kairi

"Why are you here?" Said Riku

"I was waiting for you" Said Kairi

"You where waiting for me?" Said Riku

"Thats right i was. Because. I love you" Said Kairi

"You are?" Said Riku

And then Riku pushed Kairi away

"Ehm listen Kairi i don't think you know what're saying" Said Riku

And then the baby starts crying and Dante(in selphie's body) Was holding him. Kairi goes to Dante holds the baby for her

"There, there everything will be alright" Said Kairi

"I think you where a bit hard on her. You could at least have a dance with her" Said Dante

"Selphie what are you doing here?" Said Riku

"Before master Dante died she told me about this place and i thought it will be a great place to hide in" Said Dante

"I know you said before Dante died but the way you said it doesn't convince me" Said Riku

"What you're trying to get at Riku?" Said Dante

"The magic that was used back in Dante's house is something thats called Soul magic it's a rare and a powerful magic that only the most powerful mage can perform and the only one who is capable of using it would be Dante" Said Riku

"Well she did use that magic when that Xeed was at her house" Said Dante in Selphie's body

"You're lying to me. If Dante used Soul magic Xeed would be the one who died. Xeed would't even be able to touch Dante which means her body was already dead before he got there" Said Riku

"Are you saying that me and Dante switched bodies? Thats ridicules why would we do such a thing?" Said Dante

"Because the body she used to have has reached it's purpose she needed a much younger body like yours. That would be perfect for her" Said Riku

"RIKU STOP THIS. IT'S PREPOSTEROUS" Said Dante

And then Riku's keyblade appears in his right arm and he threw it right in front of him. And then Dante used wind magic to push it away

"That was to close" Said Dante

"Since when can you do magic huh? Selphie was only at Dante's house in few days there's no way that Dante could teach her even the simplest magic trick. Your secrets up DANTE" Said Riku

"Well i guess there's no point of hiding it anymore then" Said Dante

"I knew it. Just how many times have you switched bodies?" Said Riku

"Well after 400 years you start to lose count but it doesn't matter all those humans where worthless including this one" Said Dante

"Why? Why are you doing this Dante?" Said Riku

"Humans are incapable of using the ring" Said Dante

"Really? Then what makes you so different?" Said Riku

"Cause I'm worth it" Said Dante

"You're worth it?" Said Riku

"Thats right I am. It makes sense that someone like me should exist forever in order to prevent that the ring will fall into the wrong hands of the human beings" Said Dante

"You do realize that you're going to kill millions of innocent humans for that purpose" Said Riku

"It doesn't matter sacrifices is necessary so i can live forever to protect the rings power. But why should you care anyway? Humans are worthless and beyond salvation. They're all just a bunch of arrogant fools that they believe they can play god" Said Dante

"How can you say such a thing. You're human to Dante" Said Riku

"When the ring's complete I'll become a goddess" Said Dante

And then the baby that Kairi is holding in her hands starts to cry. And then Dante walks to Kairi

"You disappoint me Riku i was hopping to get loved by Hiku's son with my new body" Said Dante

"So Kairi is the next one you're going to switch" Said Riku

Dante smiles back to him. And then Riku's keyblade appears in his right hand again and he ran to Dante. Dante use flame magic but Riku dodge it and he then swings his keyblade to her. Dante jumps away but Riku was able to torn a little part of Dante's dress and he sees her body rotten

"I see. You have switched your body to many times your soul can't handle another body. You should have listen to your heart a long time ago that way you would't have ended up in this mess" Said Riku

Dante fixes her dress by her magic and then she says

"My heart? Thats adorable you actually believe the power of the heart Riku?" Said Dante

"The heart is the most important thing of all time. It's the best weapon you can ever have. Thats why we should listen to it" Said Riku

"Wrong all that is nonsense" Said Dante

"What are you trying to say?" Said Riku

"You see Riku the truth is there is no such power that lies in the heart. The heart is worthless" Said Dante

"No you're wrong" Said Riku

"Am I? If the heart is so powerful as you claim then why doesn't it do anything to stop me? If what i do is so evil then why doesn't it do anything to stop me? You see Riku all that stuff that is said about the heart is just a lie. A fairy tale told by your parents. Nothing that is said about the heart is true it's all a lie" Said Dante

"No!" Said Riku

"There are many people out there in all the worlds that lies out there. And there are many people that probably is more pure of heart than you and Sora they probably deserves the Keyblade more then you two. But they never got it and thus they where all forgotten. And by that sense would't that mean that their heart is stronger than you and Sora but why don't they have the keyblade instead? Why are they forgotten? Do you really believe the keyblade chose you because of your heart? You have done evil things to haven't you Riku? And when that happened why didn't the heart do anything to stop you? And how much does a heart value a human life?" Said Dante

And then Dante's hands point to the baby and she uses magic to lift the baby up in the air and the baby lies on the air controlled by magic

"What are you doing?" Said Riku

"If i use magic the baby will die" Said Dante

And then Riku draws his keyblade but then Dante says

"If you save the baby's life then you will just disprove your point"

"What?" Said Riku

"Can you hear it Riku? Can you hear the baby crying. It cries for help hoping that someone will save him. But what does the heart do? Nothing the baby tries to do anything to save his own life while the heart just does absolutely nothing if the baby put all his fate to the heart then all his effort to survive will all be for nothing. When your life is in danger you will put all your effort to live and you act by your instinct not the heart. But when you die Riku, you die and nothing chances that fact. But even if you do save the baby's life ask yourself what is the baby's purpose? So it can grow old and die? If it is then it should be grateful that he will die today. But it doesn't matter the truth is Riku you don't really save the baby's life all your doing is just delaying the inevitable" Said Dante

"THATS ENOUGH DANTE!" Said Riku

And then Riku uses his keyblade to rescue the baby's life and gives it to Kairi

"Apparantly my words will not convince you it's better if you see the truth itself" Said Dante

And then Riku sees a white light and then everything went black. And then he wakes up

"Where am I?" Said Riku

And sees a room with a bed and desk

"Who's room is this?" Said Riku

And then Riku heard an explosion and he ran outside

"What was that?" Said Riku

And then he sees Hiku running he runs after him

"Dad? Whats going on here" Said Riku

"Huh? What Riku? Is that you?" Said Hiku

"Yeah of course it's me but whats going on here what is this place is this Dante doing?" Said Riku

"No time to explain we have to run away" Said Hiku

"Run away? Why what are we running away from?" Said Riku

"The nazis" Said Hiku

"The nazis?" Said Riku

And then Riku looks in the sky and he sees air planes with a strange symbol on it it was red and black

**Earth, Paris 1943**

"I have never seen such a place. What kinda world is this" Said Riku

"This world is called earth and the city is called Paris as far as i understand" Said Hiku

"Earth? I have never heard about this place i believe i would have seen it in a Gummi ship" Said Riku

"No you would't" Said Hiku

"Huh? What do you mean?" Said Riku

"It's impossible to get here without using the power of the Phoenix to get here. And Dante must have send you by using some of it. Thats how you got here" Said Hiku

"But where is this place if we can't get here by using a Gummi ship?" Said Riku

"I was hoping you would't come here" Said Hiku

"What do you mean?" Said Riku

"You see Riku this world lies in the other side of the Kingdom hearts. This is what lies beyond the gate" Said Hiku

"What? You mean this is the other side of the kingdom hearts. How can that be?" Said Riku

"You see Riku. Those who are bound to die in this world will be our hearts in our worlds" Said Hiku

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	14. Chapter 14

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 14. Enjoy**

* * *

"You see Riku those people who will die in this world will become our hearts in our world" Said Hiku

"What?" Said Riku

**Chapter 14: Death**

**Hollow Bastion**

In the hill there is a house and inside it Xemros was inside of a room and he meets a younger girl

"Daddy you're home" Said a little girl

"Well i had to come home to see my own daughter's birthday" Said Xemros

"Yay" Said The little girl

"Come Lucy lets go have some fun" Said Xemros

"Um... Daddy" Said Lucy

"Hmm? Lucy? Whats wrong?" Said Xemros

"I'm sorry daddy" Said Lucy

"What are you apologizing for?" Said Xemros

"I saw it" Said Lucy

"What do you mean? You saw what?" Said Xemros

"I saw your hidden safe behind the bookshelf in your office" Said Lucy

"What?" Said Xemros

And then they walked to Xemros's office and Xemros pushed a bookshelf top the right and inside there was a safe

"I'm sorry i didn't mean it" Said Lucy

"Nonono it's okay. It's just i didn't expect to show you this until you got older. Lucy i can't show you whats inside yet. But you can take this key" Said Xemros

And then he gives her a golden key

"Oh thank you" Said Lucy

"Remember whatever is inside of that safe. My life depends on it. So keep the key safe ok?" Said Xemros

"Okay" Said Lucy

And then suddenly someone is knocking the front door. And Xemros goes and checks it out and it was a soldier.

"Can i help you?" Said Xemros

"I have been informed that Leon has been seen here recently" Said The soldier

"Thats impossible he should be at Port Royal at this point" Said Xemros

"Yes i know but few of my men claims that they have seen him and that he's here in this building" Said The Soldier

"Hmm I see" Said Xemros

And then they heard noises in the basement

"Daddy?" Said Lucy

"Don't worry it's probably just a rat. I'll take care of it" Said Xemros

And then he whispers something to that soldier's ear

"Take my daughter back to the castle" Said Xemros

"Yes sir" Said The Soldier

And the Xemros goes down the basement. He enters a room and Leon was hiding behind the door and he locks it

"You don't really look surprise to see me" Said Leon

"To be honest i was expecting you" Said Xemros

And then Xemros draws his sword

"Tell me what are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" Said Xemros

"You don't really expect me to let you get away with everything do you?" Said Leon

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I'm just here to bring order and bring peace to this world" Said Xemros

"You could't care less about this world. You're just going to destroy this world so you can make your damn ring" Said Leon

"It is necessary to destroy our world to bring peace. Cause thats the only way to bring salvation to you worthless humans" Said Xemros

"Well I'm not gonna let you do that i will do anything to defeat you" Said Leon

"Really? How foolish of you. But then again all humans are foolish just like you. You do realize that you can't kill me. I bet you didn't plan that well did you?" Said Xemros

And then he swings his sword and Leon blocks by using his gun sword

"You're good with your sword but..." Said Xemros

And then he swings his sword again and Leon blocks it but Xemros kicks him and Leon hits a wall on his back

"That was a dirty trick" Said Leon

"There's no such thing as dirty on a fight" Said Xemros

And then Leon fires from his gun sword and he hits Xemros however Xemros heals himself from the fire wounds

_**Earth, Paris 1943**_

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Hearts are..." Said Riku but then his father Hiku starts talking

"Born from the Kingdom hearts? Come on Riku you must be more realistic. A heart can't be born out of nowhere. A heart needs to come from a physical body. In this world the heart will be born when the peoples are born. And it will develop inside of their body. And when they die they'll be our hearts in our worlds" Said Hiku

"So thats the secret of the Kingdom hearts. It doesn't create hearts. It steals hearts from this world. So there really aren't anything special about the heart? Nothing at all. Does that mean all our fights. All the battle me and Sora and Kairi did was for nothing?" Said Riku

And then Riku gets an angry face and he drags Hiku's arm so he will stand right in front of him

"This is your fault. All of it. This would't have happened if it wasn't for you and Dante" Said Riku

"I was hoping that you would't know about her" Said Hiku

"I know everything. I know that you two where the one who created the ring of phoenix. I know that you two has been using it to jump another person's body. But what i don't understand is that if you and that evil bitch was so perfect for each other why did you have to merry my mother? Do you have a sick pleasure of marrying another woman?" Said Riku

"I loved your mother... Please Riku you must believe it. You and your mother are the most important thing in my life. I just want you to be happy Riku. The only person Dante cares about is herself no one else. Even in the times i was with her" Said Hiku

"Well... Why did you leave me behind then?" Said Riku

And then Hiku shos his arm to Riku and he looked at his rotten arm

"I just didn't want you two to see my dying body. The thought of that was killing me. I could't stand to think that you'll see my death." Said Hiku

"B-but can you tell me how do i get back?" Said Riku

"I don't know. I think you're trapped her as much as i am" Said Hiku

"No. I can't if i don't go back... S-Sora and Kairi. They'll both die" Said Riku

"Sometimes Riku you must admit defeat" Said Hiku

"What? You expect me to leave them behind? If i do then they will die" Said Riku

"I understand this is hard for you. But this is how reality works. Life is not a fairy tale you can't expect to win everything. Sometimes you must admit that all your effort was for nothing" Said Hiku

"NO! I know if i follow my heart. I know it will bring me back." Said Riku

"If you follow your heart. Then all it will leads to is nothing" Said Hiku

"No. I know it will take me back cause i'm a key bearer. If i reject my heart then all the fights and sacrifice that me and Sora did was for nothing. I refuse to accept that" Said Riku

"It's always hard to accept the truth at your age. But when you grow up you'll se the world in a different way" Said Hiku

"You know you sound like Dante. She also said that there's nothing about the hearts thats anything special ore worth fighting for" Said Riku

"You know Riku I'm actually glad that the heart is nothing special... Years ago i created the mighty ring. My heart told me to use it so we can be immortal. And because i followed my heart thousands of people died because i was selfish. These people deserved to live but they died so i can live forever and as a result i made Dante into a monster. And i Could't me father to you. If i never created the ring in the first place none of this would have happen. And i have so much regret ever since then. You can't just follow your heart Riku. Cause there's no path there. Only pain" Said Hiku

"If that what it means to be an adult that I'll never become one" Said Riku

And then Riku walks away

"I know that if you follow your heart something good will happen. I know my heart will take me back cause the keyblade chose me for a reason. I thought that i didn't need to believe in anything but i was wrong. I have to believe. Cause i can't just give up now" Said Riku

And then an airplane come crashing and it explodes

"RIKU" Said Hiku and he rans over there

"RIKU? RIKU? RIKU? RIKU WHERE ARE YOU?" Said Hiku

Hiku searched everywhere but he could't find Riku anywhere

_**The city underneath Hollow Bastion in the giant ball room**_

Sora is lying in the floor in a circle thats shining red. Dante is standing right next to Kairi And Xia is there as well and Dante is holding the baby

"All thats left to do now is that you Xia. You cut through Sora's body and you take his heart out and i will use it to switch bodies with Kairi" Said Dante

"Master" Said Xia

"What now?" Said Dante

"A gate is appearing out of nowhere" Said Xia

"What?" Said Dante

And then a shining white gate appears and it opens and then Riku goes inside of the ballroom

"Riku?" Said Xia

"Impossible" Said Dante

And then Riku looks at Sora

"Sora? Does that mean I'm back? But how? How did i get back? Does that mean it worked?" Said Riku

And then Riku looks at Xia

"Well, well look who's back it's that little brat" Said Xia

And then Riku rise up and his keyblade appears to his right hand

"I would't use the keyblade if i where you" Said Dante

"Give me a good reason why i should listen to you" Said Riku

"If you use any kind of magic right in front of Sora's body while the power of the phoenix is activated there's no way to know what will happened to him" Said Dante

"What?" Said Riku

"Lets find out" Said Xia

And then Xia punches Riku in his stomach

"Why you" Said Riku

And then Riku is chasing after Xia. He then drags Xia to the floor and he punches Xia in his face repeatedly

"Hey Xia how about you show me your true self huh? That you're a coward" Said Riku

"You want to see my true form?" Said Xia

"Don't mess with me" Said Riku

"You asked for it" Said Xia

And then a white light came for a second and Riku stops punching Xia and he sees Xia's true form. and he looks like Riku. With grey hair and blue eyes but he seems to be at his 20's.

"Whats wrong i thought you wanted to see" Said Xia

"Y-you where their son" Said Riku

"Me and Hiku used to have a son. Unfortunately he died by a tragic accident. And in his depression he made a shinigami to look like him and thats how shinigamis got born. A shinigami ore not Xia is still your older brother Riku" Said Dante

"But then he left me and got a new family. I newer liked being the second favorite" Said Xia

And then Xia's sword appears in his right hand and he stabs right thru Riku's stomach. Using Riku's confusion in his advance. Riku spits out blood from his mouth. And then Xia takes the sword away from his body and Riku lies in his back.

"R-Riku?" Said Sora

And then Kairi wakes up from the spell Dante put her in

"R-Riku? RIKU" Said Kairi

"You followed your heart Riku. And look where you ended up because of it" Said Dante

"Humans are so pathetic" Said Xia

And then the color in Riku's eyes. They disappears. And then he dies

**XXXWilson: Only one more chapter and then the story is over**


	15. Final Chapter

**XXXWilson: This is the final chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

**Final Chapter: Where the heart takes us**

"R-Riku? No he can't. He can't die now" Said Sora

"Humans are so pathetic" Said Xia

"RIKU" Said Kairi

"We don't have much time. Do it Xia" Said Dante

"Oh yeah i almost forgot i'm just going to cut this guy's heart out" Said Xia

**Hollow Bastion**

Lucy and the soldier is walking on a road and then they see fire in the house

"Daddy?" Said Lucy

"No lucy it's dangerous stay here with me" Said The soldier

And then Yuffie appears

"Huh? Yuffie?" Said The soldier

"Do you know where Leon is?" Said Yuffie

"Huh?" Said the Soldier

"I asked you where is Leon?" Said Yuffie

"Well i believe he might be at Xemros's house" Said The Soldier

And then Lucy looks at her hand which she is holding a key and then she runs away

"Hey Lucy come back" Said The Soldier

And then Yuffie starts running

"Hey you're not gonna go anywhere until you explain yourself. Why are you here and not in Port Royal" Said The Soldier and he is pointing a gun at her

**Xemros's house**

The fight between Leon and Xemros is still going on they where now fighting in a living room which is on fire and then Xemros stabs Leon's right shoulder with his sword at his right hand and keeping him on a wall

"What are you trying to accomplish by doing this? If you wanted to take my place that badly I'm afraid you have failed if people finds out about this they would't make you their leader" Said Xemros

"I know but thats not what is about" Said Leon

"Oh really? Then what is it?" Said Xemros

"It's because of you. It's because of you that many of my friends are dead but not only that. Millions of innocent life has been killed because of you and now that i know your true plans you expect me to let you just get away with it?" Said Leon

"Thats just laughable you humans think you have a reason to fight but all this time you humans are completely worthless there's no reason for you to exist. But all your effort for trying to defeat me are all for nothing typical humans" Said Xemros

And then Lucy enters the room and she's wearing a bag

"Whats going on here?" Said Lucy

"Oh Lucy good news i caught the rat" Said Xemros

And then Xemros walks to his daughter and he put both his hands to her shoulders

"Thats great daddy" Said Lucy

"You just said that humans are worthless but what about your daughter is she worthless to? Huh?" Said Leon

And then Xemros starts shaking

"Father? Father whats wrong?" Said Lucy

"What have you done? You Idiot" Said Xemros

"Huh?" Said Lucy

And then she opens the bag and it looks like something like a ball with bandages

"Well you said that whatever it was inside of your safe, your life depended on it i just didn't want to get it burned" Said Lucy

And then Xemos takes both his hands to Lucy's throat and start suffocate her

"D-daddy?" Said Lucy

And then Leon takes the sword away from his shoulder and then Xemros throws Lucy away

"You're worthless all of you. Even my own daughter" Said Xemros

And then Leon grabs the bandage thing and he then takes away the bandages and it is a human skull.

"I don't know how long you lived ore how many times you've cheated death Xemros." Said Leon

And then Leon puts the skull on fire and Xemros burns as well

"But this time... You're going to hell" Said Leon

**The city underneath in the giant ballroom**

"No you can't. You can't" Said Kairi

Xia was about to cut Sora but then he was suddenly pushed away

"Huh? Wind magic? But..." Said Dante

And then Sora rise up from the floor

"HOW DARE YOU USE THE RING WITHOUT MY..." Said Dante

And then Sora just swings his left hand to her and he says

"Stay back... You can't tell me what to do"

Sora walks to Riku's dead body

"Riku hasn't been dead to long there is still some colors in his face. I can't let him die I'm going to use all the power that lies inside of my heart and the phoenix to drag his soul back to his body" Said Sora

"You don't know what will happened. You're a fool" Said Dante

"If i fail then i might die myself but still. It's worth a shot" Said Sora

"DAMIT" Said Xia

And then Sora takes both his hands to Riku's body and then everything went blue

"For you Riku" Said Sora

And then Sora and Xia disappears from the room

**At the gate**

Riku is standing in front of the gate and he suddenly sees Sora

"Sora?" Said Riku

And then Sora disappears and then Xia appears

"Huh? What? Where am i? Talk to me you little worm" Said Xia

"The gate. The Kingdom Hearts" Said Riku

And then Xia turns around and he sees a giant gate

"So whats the other side of it?" Said Xia

"I don't know. As far as i understand it was a city called paris i think. At least that was the old man who said it" Said Riku

"Old man? You your father? Hiku? He's still alive?" Said Xia

"Yeah" Said Riku

And then Xia walks to the gate and he opens it

"I would't do that if i where you. You don't know where it will take you" Said Riku

"Like hell i don't. I know exactly where it will take me" Said Xia

And then he enters the gate

"Take me to Hiku... To that bastard" Said Xia

And then Xia appears in his true form

"TO MY FATHER" Said Xia

and then he disappears. And the gate closes. And tears came out of Riku's eyes

"Sora?" Said Riku

**Xemros's house**

Leon watch Xemros's body disappear and finally defeated Xemros. And then he looks at Lucy's body. And then grabs it and drags her with him and he goes outside and he sees Yuffie

"Yuffie?" Said Leon

"You're an idiot" Said Yuffie

And then Leon falls to the ground

"Leon? Leon? Leon" Said Yuffie and he shakes Leon

"Leon please talk to me. TALK TO ME" Said Yuffie

And then Lucy she grabs at Yuffie's arm

"Is that man gonna be alright?" Said Lucy

"Yes of course he is" Said Yuffie

"Good. I want to thank him. I want to thank him" Said Lucy

**The giant ballroom**

Riku wakes up and he sees Kairi

"Huh? Kairi? Kairi?" Said Riku

"Riku. I though you where dead" Said Kairi

"I though so to what happened. Where's Sora?" Said Riku

"He's gone" Said Kairi

"Gone? What do you mean?" Said Riku

"He used all his powers to save you Riku. He sacrificed his own life for you" Said Kairi

"He can't. Whats that idiot thinking... What about Dante?" Said Riku

"Oh you mean the one who took Selphie's body? She got away" Said Kairi

"What? No we can't let her get away. Kairi i want you to go back to Hollow Bastion and find Leon ore Yuffie and tell them everything" Said Riku

"What are you gonna do?" Said Kairi

"I'm going to destroy this place and make sure no one will ever try to revive the legend of the ring again. And I'm also going to try to get Sora back" Said Riku

**Meanwhile at somewhere else**

Dante was walking on stairs that goes in circle and in the middle of the circle is a giant hole that has an endless bottom

"Damn that brat i better go and find Xemros and teach those boys a lesson" Said Dante

She then was able to get the top of the stairs but then the door opens and Dante got pushed by it however the one who opened the door was Yuffie and she grabbed Dante's hand

"Oh thank you. I owe my life for you" Said Dante

Yuffie looked at her eyes and then she let go of her hand and thus Dante falls to the endless bottom of the stair case

"Even if you live in an another body you can't fool me" Said Yuffie

**The giant ballroom**

Riku is standing at the middle of the room and he's holding his keyblade

"Sora... I don't know if everything that is said about the heart is true ore not. I don't know if this will cost my life ore not but still. I can't let you go. I have to get you back no matter what happens" Said Riku

And then Riku points his own keyblade to his heart.

**Destiny Islands two years later**

Sora and Kairi are sitting at the beach and they are talking to each other

"I still can't believe it that when that big city under Hollow Bastion got destroyed by Riku this Island came back?" Said Sora

"Yes and so did all other worlds that was destroyed by Dante. It's like every world she destroyed more powerful the city became but once the magic was gone everything went normal" Said Kairi

"But what happened to Riku?" Said Sora

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since that day two years ago" Said Kairi

And then other friends came

"Hey whats up" Said a guy with a head band and with a ball to his right hand

"Nothing much Wakka. We just talk about what happened for two years ago" Said Sora

"Hey that reminds me that was the day both Riku and Selphie went missing what happened to those two?" Said Wakka

"Selphie... She's gone. And she's never coming back. But i don't know what happened to Riku he just disappeared" Said Sora

_**Later that night**_

"What should we do now?" Said Kairi

"Well one thing for sure. I don't want to sit here all day long. Riku's out there i just know it. We must find him Kairi" Said Sora

**Hollow Bastion**

Yuffie walks into an office and Leon is sitting there

"So how goes in here huh our new ruler of Hollow Bastion" Said Yuffie

"Nothing much just the usual. Just doing some paper work" Said Leon

And then Lucy enters the room

"Hey Daddy will you come home tonight?" Said Lucy

"If i get time then sure" Said Leon

"Yay Daddy's gonna come home tonight" Said Lucy

"Hey Lucy..." Said Leon

"Now you gotta go home early. Please you're all she got left" Said Yuffie

"Man that day for two years ago. I became the ruler of this world and i got a daughter" Said Leon

**Destiny Islands**

"You're sure. You two are going to leave" Said a blonde spiky haired guy

"Yes Tidus. And when we come back Riku will be with us" Said Sora

"Alright just promise me that you guys return home safely" Said Tidus

"Of course we will. See you later" Said Kairi

And then they walk away

**Earth, Paris 1945**

Hiku is walking on the street and then he enters a house. He enters a room and he sees Riku packing

"Riku?" Said Hiku

"Yeah what is it" Said Riku

"What are you doing" Said Hiku

"I'm leaving this country" Said Riku

"What? Why?" Said Hiku

"I'm going to meet someone. This guy named Walt Disney who lives in america. He claims that he has been traveling to other worlds of course no one believes him but after seeing a lot of his movies. There's no doubt in my mind that he has been in our worlds" Said Riku

"I see so you believe that this Walt Disney guy is your key to go back to your own world?" Said Hiku

"I have to try at least. I remember that day. I saw Sora standing right in front of the gate i grabbed him and dragged him back. But for some reason i ended up here again and i have tried everything to go back but nothing works. I don't understand why it would't work. But i have faith that Walt Disney can help me. I just need to see him" Said Riku

"Okay i understand I'm not gonna stop you" Said Hiku

And then Riku walks outside of the house with holding a suitcase in his right hand he walked but then he stops

"Huh?" Said Hiku

"Maybe Dante was right after all. I saved Sora's life by using my own heart. But nothing good came out of it i ended up here long away from my friend my home. What good is a heart then if it doesn't even help us in the slightest" Said Riku

"You two had a long journey" Said Hiku

"Huh" Said Riku and then he looks at his father Hiku

"Through out your journey you gained new friends new experiences and put some hard work for it with sweat and blood. You gained friends that is willing to do anything to you and your friends. And is also willing to sacrifice their life for you. Don't you think that was the good thing you got by following your heart?" Said Hiku

Tears came out of Riku's eyes and then he walks away. He walks into a train and he sits down and then the train starts moving

"Well it may not ended the way i wanted it to be but i know that me and Sora will always be friends" Said Riku

"I don't see the heart as a powerful thing anymore but more as a connection with promises to all the friends we gathered in our journey" Said Sora

"I know that someday we will meet again. Not today not tomorrow but someday as long as we trust our hearts for it we will always be friends. We would't have come this far if it wasn't for our friends. Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and many others even if they die they will always live inside of my heart and someday i will meet all of them as long as we don't forget. I know that our hearts will take us back again" Said Riku

And then Riku reaches his hand out of the window

"As long as you are in my hearts we will see each other everyday" Said Riku

**THE END**


End file.
